


Till the end of the line

by WinterStardust



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Wakanda
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStardust/pseuds/WinterStardust
Summary: Bucky und Steve sind in Wakanda, wo Bucky wieder in die Cryostase geht, weil er sich für eine Bedrohung hält. Steve ist nicht glücklich darüber, wartet aber bis Bucky behandelt werden kann. Bucky bekommt einen neuen Metallarm und Wanda hilft ihm, Hydras Konditionierung zu überwinden. Alles scheint gut zu laufen bis Tony ankommt mit Rache im Sinn...Bucky and Steve are in Wakanda where Bucky goes back into cryofreeze because he thinks he's a threat. Steve isn't happy about it but waits until Bucky's mind can be treated. Bucky gets a new metal arm and Wanda helps him overcoming Hydra's conditioning. Everything seems to work out until Tony comes along, out for revenge...





	1. Pavor nocturnus - What I've done

Schreie durchdringen die Stille der Nacht in T’Challas Residenz in Wakanda. Sie reissen Steve aus seinem oberflächlichen, unruhigen und kaum erholsamen Schlaf, den er nun seit geraumer Zeit hat. Darum ist kein Schlaf absolut das Schlimmste, das er sich gerade vorstellen kann und er würde den Verantwortlichen am liebsten kräftig durchschütteln und ohrfeigen für den unnötigen Lärm. Angespannt schnaubend reibt er sich mit beiden Handflächen über sein unrasiertes Gesicht und stellt mit Schrecken fest, dass die ohrenbetäubenden Schreie aus dem Zimmer direkt nebenan kommen. Seine Wut verfliegt mit einem Mal und sein Puls beschleunigt sich schlagartig, als ihm die Quelle der Ruhestörung bewusst wird. Sofort schleudert er seine Decke von sich weg und hechtet aus dem Bett, um aus dem luxuriös riesigen Gästezimmer in den Flur zu stürmen und an die benachbarte Zimmertür zu poltern.  
„Bucky?! Buck, was ist los?!“  
Er gibt seinem Freund eine grosszügige Sekunde um zu reagieren und stürmt dann ohne weiter zu hadern zu ihm ins Zimmer. Bucky sitzt aufrecht und mit offenen Augen im Bett und schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib und hört auch jetzt nicht damit auf, wo Steve auf ihn zugeht.  
„Bucky? Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Kumpel? Du wirst noch ganz Wakanda mit deinem Gebrüll aus den Federn werfen!“  
Da sein Freund immer noch durch ihn hindurchstarrt und ihn ignoriert, beschliesst Steve noch näher zu gehen und sich auf die Bettkante des übergrossen Betts zu setzen. Dabei beobachtet er die Bewegungen seines Freundes genauestens, da er nicht unachtsamerweise eine Grenze bei ihm überschreiten will, doch selbst Ansätze einer Reaktion auf ihn bleiben aus. Steve runzelt irritiert die Stirn und streckt langsam seine Hand nach Bucky aus, dessen Muskeln bis zum Zerreissen gespannt scheinen und der sich auf einmal zurück in die Kissen wirft, wo er sich hilflos zu winden beginnt. Seine Schreie verstummen und werden von einem grösstenteils unverständlichen Wortschwall ersetzt, den sein bester Freund zu Beginn nur haucht, dann flüstert und schliesslich halberstickt, halblaut herauspresst, während er sich scheinbar wenig erfolgreich gegen etwas zur Wehr setzt.  
„Ach du meine Güte, du bist ja gar nicht wach“  
Seine Hand beginnt bei der Erkenntnis zu zittern und er ist nicht sicher, ob er Bucky in dieser Situation überhaupt berühren sollte. Plötzlich beginnen seinem Freund Tränen über die Lider zu quellen und seine Worte werden flehend.  
„Нет, пожáлуйста, нет!“  
Mitleid und Schuldgefühle übermannen Steve, weil er damals nicht nach Bucky gesucht hatte, weil er seinen besten Freund für tot gehalten und sich in Trauer gestürzt hatte. So vieles wäre Bucky erspart geblieben, wenn Steve nur den Mut und Verstand hätte aufbringen können, ihn zu holen, das wird ihm nun wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Er hatte die Stärke und den Überlebenswillen seines Freundes unterschätzt und Bucky hatte den Preis dafür bezahlt. Er hatte allein, blutend und höchstwahrscheinlich mit höllischen Schmerzen tagelang im Schnee gelegen, bis er schliesslich von Dr. Zola zusammengesammelt, verschleppt und zu einem Killer umfunktioniert worden war. Jahrelang war sein bester Freund, Bucky, er, der ihm immer den Rücken frei gehalten hatte, von Hydra als Versuchskaninchen gehalten worden, damit sie aus ihm den tödlich effizienten Winter Soldier machen konnten. Steve blickt auf seinen gepeinigten Freund, der sich immer noch zu wehren scheint und offensichtlich sein Bestes gibt, wenn auch scheinbar mit wenig Erfolg. Als Bucky das nächste Mal einen Schmerzensschrei aus seinem Hals presst, läuft es Steve kalt den Rücken runter und er presst eine Hand auf seinen Mund, um einen Schluchzer zu ersticken. Er kneift seine Lider aufeinander und blinzelt den wässerig brennenden Schleier weg, bevor er sich neben seinen Freund ins Bett legt und dessen zuckenden und bebenden Körper an sich in eine innige Umarmung zieht. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in Buckys schulterlangen Haaren und saugt den vertrauten Geruch seines Kindheitsfreundes mit einem tiefen Atemzug gierig ein.  
„Bitte schrei doch nicht so! Es erinnert mich an damals, als du in die Tiefe gestürzt bist, weil ich nicht schnell genug war, um dir zu helfen. Bitte verzeih mir! Verzeih mir Buck, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen! Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich dir kein besserer Freund gewesen bin!“  
Nun kann er seine verzweifelten Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und so sind Buckys Haare bald getränkt mit der salzhaltigen Flüssigkeit, da Steve sich noch mehr im Schopf seines Freundes vergräbt. Die beiden Männer werden jetzt von Steves ruckartigen Schluchzern erschüttert, während er seinem gepeinigten Freund liebevoll beruhigend über die Brust streichelt und sich immer wieder für sein Versagen entschuldigt. Steve erstarrt augenblicklich, als Buckys Hand sich warm auf seine legt und sie leicht drückt.  
„Steve? Was ist los?“  
Er kneift verkrampft und beschämt seine Augen zu, als er merkt, dass Bucky beginnt sich langsam aus der Umarmung zu winden und sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Hastig wischt er sich die letzten verräterischen Tränen von seinem Gesicht und sieht dann verlegen zur Seite.

Bucky fühlt sich wie gerädert und sein Hals ist trocken und kratzig, weswegen er sich einige Male räuspert um Spucke in seinem Mund zu sammeln, die er dann mühsam schluckt, während er sich Steve zuwendet. Er setzt sich auf und will sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare fahren, bis er registriert, dass sein bionischer Arm von der Hand bis Mitte Oberarm fehlt und er erinnert sich seufzend an den Kampf mit Tony Stark. Er blickt kurz auf den übriggeblieben Metallstumpf und kräuselt betrübt die Lippen. Er vergisst Steve beinahe, bis dieser leise schnieft, worauf er sich seinem Freund, der sein Gesicht von ihm abwendet, mit müden Augen zuwendet.  
„Warum bist du in meinem Bett? Was ist los, Steve?“  
Es bleibt eine ganze Weile still zwischen den beiden Männern und Bucky merkt, wie unwohl Steve sich fühlt, kann aber nicht ausmachen, warum. Sein Freund schielt kurz zu ihm rüber, wobei sein Blick blitzschnell auf dessen linken Arm, oder was davon übrig ist, fällt, ehe er wieder wegschaut. Bucky seufzt betroffen und greift mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem bionischen Überbleibsel, ehe auch er sich von Steve wegdreht. Kein Wunder, dass Steve ihn nicht ansehen mochte, denn schliesslich war er längst nicht mehr der, der er einmal gewesen war. Er war ein programmierter, aktivierbarer Super Soldat, der eigentlich eine metallene Armprothese hatte, mit der er ein Vielfaches seiner normalen Kraft aufbringen konnte. Schon sein jetziges intaktes Aussehen wäre für seinen alten Freund wohl mehr als nur gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber jetzt sitzt er hier auch noch verstümmelt vor Steve. Das konnte ja nur einen abschreckenden Anblick bieten. Und dann kam auch noch hinzu, dass Steve wegen ihm alle seine neuen Freunde hatte zurücklassen müssen und viele von ihnen nun hinter Gittern sitzen, weil sie sich Steve angeschlossen hatten, um Bucky zu helfen. Schuldbewusst lässt er seinen Kopf hängen, sodass ihm seine schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht fallen.  
„Tut mir Leid“  
Er muss sich zusammenreissen, damit seine Stimme nicht zittert, denn ihm wird gerade schmerzlich bewusst, dass er auch der Grund dafür ist, dass Steve sich mit Tony Stark zerstritten hat und gegen diesen hatte kämpfen müssen, um ihn, Bucky, vor Starks gerechtfertigten Rage und Rachsucht zu beschützen. Er hat das Leben seines besten Freundes innert kürzester Zeit auf den Kopf gestellt, um nicht zu sagen ruiniert und er weiss nicht, wie und ob er das jemals wieder gutmachen kann. Er hört, wie sich Steve hinter ihm räuspert und erschrickt beinahe, als dieser plötzlich dicht neben ihm sitzt und ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legt.  
„Was tut dir den bitteschön Leid, Buck?“  
„Du weisst schon, dass ich alles durcheinandergebracht habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dein Leben und deine Freunde für mich aufgeben musst. Du hast wegen mir jetzt auf einmal so viel verloren und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den ganzen Ärger wirklich wert bin“  
Der um ihn gelegte Arm schüttelt ihn nun kräftig, weswegen er seinen Kopf anhebt und seinen Blick zu Steve schwenken lässt, der ihn aus geröteten Augen streng ansieht.  
„Unsinn! Sicher bist du es wert! Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Du bist mein allerbester Freund, daran können auch 70 Jahre Frostpause und neue Bekanntschaften nichts ändern. Ich würde mich jeder Zeit wieder für dich entscheiden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken“  
Einen Moment kann Bucky seinen Freund nur mit grossen Augen ansehen, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ihm durchdringen und ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt. Er hat sogar einen Augenblick das Gefühl, leicht zu lächeln, was für ihn in der letzten Zeit oder besser gesagt in den letzten Jahren nicht möglich gewesen ist.  
„Aber ich bin nicht mehr derselbe, seit ich damals…naja du weisst schon…von Hydra rekrutiert und zur Kampfmaschine gemacht wurde. Ich habe viele schlimme und unverzeihliche Dinge getan“  
„Ich bin doch auch nicht mehr derselbe“  
Über Buckys Gesicht huscht ein müdes Lächeln, als er die aufmunternden Worte seines Freundes hört.  
„Ja, du bist jetzt der Held einer ganzen Nation. Ich bin ein gesuchter Killer“  
„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Buck“  
„Jaja, ich weiss, Dr. Zola hat mich zum Winter Soldier gemacht, aber Steve, der Winter Soldier und ich sind ein und dieselbe Person. Er ist ein Teil von mir, ein Teil der mich kontrolliert“  
Steve lässt langsam seine Hand über Buckys Rücken nach unten gleiten, bevor er sie wieder nach vorne nimmt und auf seinem Knie platziert, wo er nun nervös mit den Fingern herumspielt. Bucky blickt seinem Freund eindringlich in die glasig rötlichen Augen, bis dieser seinen Blick abwendet und seine Lider fest aufeinanderpresst. Als Bucky die Rinnsale bemerkt, die über die Wangen seines besten Freundes fliessen, legt er ihm sofort mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie sanft.  
„Hey Steve, was hast du denn?“  
„Es tut mir einfach nur so unendlich leid, was du alles durchmachen musstest! Und es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich damals nur nach dir gesucht, dann wäre dir so vieles erspart geblieben, aber nein, ich musste mich ja in meinem Selbstmitleid suhlen! Und dabei hast du überlebt, oh mein Gott! Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich so im Stich gelassen habe!“  
„Hey, jetzt mal nicht so voreilig mein Freund. Du hast nicht wissen können, dass ich nicht…dass ich den Sturz…naja…überlebt habe, niemand hätte das in Betracht gezogen Steve! Normalerweise endet so ein Fall in den Abgrund nämlich genau so, wie du befürchtet hast“  
„Es ist egal, wie es normalerweise ist, Tatsache ist, ich hätte einfach zurückkommen und nach dir suchen müssen, denn selbst wenn du es nicht geschafft hättest, hättest du etwas Besseres verdient, als im Abgrund liegen gelassen zu werden!“  
„Steve, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, genau wie du mir keine machst, für das, was ich in den letzten Jahren angerichtet habe. Und was ich getan habe, war um Längen schlimmer, als aus Trauer nicht klar zu denken“  
„Das warst eben nicht du, dich trifft keine Schuld! Wenn ich einen Schuldigen suchen will, dann bin es ganz allein ich! Ich hätte das alles verhindern können“  
Bucky drückt Steves Schulter etwas mehr und schüttelt heftig den Kopf, bevor er seinen gesamten Arm um seinen Freund legt und ihn an sich zieht. Sofort legt dieser seinen Kopf schief, um sein Gesicht in Buckys Halsbeuge zu vergraben, was diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.  
„Bitte Steve, so darfst du nicht denken“  
„Aber du hast sogar Alpträume und schreist im Schlaf, und das alles, weil du durch die Hölle gegangen bist“  
„Alpträume, ich? Nein“  
Steve richtet sich wieder auf und sieht Bucky ungläubig in die Augen und auch dieser runzelt wegen der Unterstellung seines besten Freundes die Stirn.  
„Doch, du hast zumindest geschrien und verzweifelt um etwas gebeten. Warum meinst du, sitze ich sonst hier in deinem Bett?“  
Diese Frage stösst Bucky etwas vor den Kopf und er muss sie einige Augenblicke durchdenken, da ihm auch keine andere Erklärung dafür einfällt. Weil er sich aber keine Blösse geben will, setzt er ein keckes Grinsen auf und blickt Steve tief in die Augen.  
„Vielleicht wolltest du nicht alleine schlafen“  
„Was?! Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Ach komm schon, jetzt tu bloss nicht so“  
Er zwinkert seinem Freund zu, weswegen diesem der Mund auffällt, ehe er rosig anläuft und sich nervös zu räuspern beginnt. Bucky hebt dann etwas geistesabwesend seine Hand an Steves Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen eine zurückgebliebene Träne weg. Als er sich seiner Tat bewusst wird, senkt er seinen Arm wieder, blickt aber weiterhin selbstbewusst geradeaus in Steves Gesicht, das sich nun tiefrot verfärbt.  
„Schluss mit den Vorwürfen, okay, Stevie? Ich bin echt froh, dass ich dich wieder in meinem Leben habe. Du bist der einzige, der mir geblieben ist und der mir Halt gibt. Danke“  
Diese Worte scheinen Steve tief zu rühren, denn er lächelt Bucky ehrlich und schüchtern an, während seine Augen wieder glasig werden.  
„Es ist auch schön, dich zurück zu haben Buck. Ich habe dich vermisst“  
Die beiden Männer sitzen nun eine ganze Weile wortlos nebeneinander und lächeln sich hin und wieder flüchtig an, bis Steve schnieft und schwer schluckt. Bucky schaut seinen Freund, dem das Wasser wieder über die Lider quillt, mitfühlend an und hebt abermals seine Hand um die Tränen aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu streichen. Danach hält er noch einen Moment inne, seine Hand an Steves Wange ruhend, und betrachtet seinen Freund, der ihn ergeben anlächelt, eindringlich. Steve nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und legt seine Hand auf Buckys, um etwas Gegendrück ausüben und sich so mehr an Buckys Berührung schmiegen zu können. Steves Kehle entkommt ein wohliger Seufzer, was Bucky einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, der sich noch verstärkt, als Steve sich plötzlich nach vorne lehnt und Bucky in eine innige Umarmung zieht.  
„Du hast mir so gefehlt, Buck“  
Nach der ersten Überraschung lässt sich Bucky auch gänzlich auf diesen Ausdruck an Zuneigung ein und legt seinen Arm ebenfalls um Steve, der dann abermals wohlig seufzt und sich dicht an ihn drückt. Nach einer Weile lösen sie sich räuspernd voneinander und Bucky merkt, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt, als sein Blick auf Steves Lippen und gerötete Wangen fällt. Er weiss nicht so recht, was er mit diesem Schwall an Gefühlen anstellen soll, weswegen er sich mehrere Male durch die schulterlangen Haare fährt und dabei unsicher grinst. Auch Steve wirkt etwas unschlüssig über seinen nächsten Schachzug und reibt intensiv über seinen muskulösen Oberarm.  
„Ähm ja, wenn du willst, darfst du hier schlafen, weisst du, so wie früher. Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst, aber das Angebot steht. Ich meine…ähm…das Bett ist gross genug, aber ja…ähm…ja“  
„Oh ähm, würde es dich nicht stören? Ich meine…ähm…ja…wie soll ich sagen…danke…ähm…für das Angebot“  
Die beiden sehen sich mit hochroten Köpfen an, ehe sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen und sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopfen.  
„Schlimm. Jetzt sind wir schon so viele Jahre Freunde und wissen immer noch nicht, wie wir miteinander reden können. Nimmst du mein Angebot nun an?“  
„Gerne“  
„Sehr gut, auf welcher Seite?“  
Steve blickt ihn verdattert an und läuft schliesslich wieder rot an.  
„Was hast du denn jetzt Steve?“  
„Ähm, gar nichts. Rechts, die rechte Seite des Betts“  
„Wenn du’s sagst“  
Mit diesen Worten lässt Bucky sich nach hinten in die Federn fallen und lacht Steve dabei offen an, was dieser mit einem schüchternen Lächeln quittiert und dann etwas träumerisch zu seinem Freund hinunterblickt. Nach einem Moment des Wartens klopft Bucky dann auffordernd neben sich auf die Matratze, doch Steven blickt ihn daraufhin nur unsicher an.  
„Was?“  
„Nichts“  
„Dann leg dich hin“  
Er legt ein breites Grinsen auf und zwinkert Steve keck zu, worauf dieser scharf die Luft einsaugt und sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzt.  
„Dieses Lachen kenne ich noch von früher, damit hast du allen den Kopf verdreht. Du warst ein richtiger Schwerenöter mit den Frauen“  
Das Lachen auf Buckys Gesicht weicht einem nachdenklichen und ernsten Blick, als er sich an vergangene Zeiten erinnert, worauf Steve ihm eine Hand aufs Knie legt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzubekommen.  
„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“  
Bucky schliesst langsam seine Augen und schüttelt leicht lächelnd den Kopf, atmet dann erschöpft aus und schiebt sich auf dem Bett in Richtung der Kopfkissen. Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Nachttischchen, schaltet das Radio an und sucht einen Sender, der ihm gefällt, was ihm aber nicht so recht glücken will und schliesslich lässt er einfach einen Kanal leise im Hintergrund laufen.

I know I can treat you better than he can. And any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you should be with me instead?

„Die Musik von heute ist einfach nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war“  
„Manchmal, aber nicht jede Veränderung ist per se schlecht“  
Als Bucky auf diesen Kommentar hin zu Steve schaut, blickt dieser ihn mit einem mehrdeutigen Grinsen an, dreht sich dann auf die Knie und krabbelt zu Bucky hoch, wo er sich dicht neben seinem Freund seitlich auf die Matratze sinken lässt. Dann streckt er eine Hand nach Bucky aus, legt sie ihm in den Nacken und beginnt damit, ihm durch den Haaransatz zu kraulen. Bucky merkt, wie ihm daraufhin wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt, weswegen er etwas nervös sein Gewicht einige Male verlagert.  
„Das schon nicht, aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich jetzt ein Mensch wäre, der viel Gutes getan hat. Das bist dann wohl eher du“  
Er kann beobachten, wie Steve etwas verlegen wird und ein schüchternes Lächeln seine Lippen zu umspielen beginnt, ehe er Bucky mit einer gewaltigen Intensität fixiert und ernst schauend etwas auf ihn zu rückt.

Where’d you wanna go, how much you wanna risk? I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairy-tale bliss, just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this.

Beide halten im Moment inne und hören der Musik zu und Steve nickt bestätigend.  
„Siehst du, es gibt auch heute noch Weisheit in gewissen Songs. Ich würde hier alles unterschreiben“  
„Alles, echt?“  
Mit einem frechen Grinsen neigt er sich Steve zu, weswegen dieser ihn erst etwas verständnislos anblickt, bevor er versteht und dann tiefrot anläuft. Bucky will seinen Scherz noch etwas weitertreiben und sich im letzten Augenblick mit seinem linken Arm abstützen und vergisst dabei, dass ihm sein bionischer Arm fehlt. Als es ihm dann einfällt, ist es schon zu spät und er wirft Steve mit einem ungeschickten, zu energetischen Kuss auf den Rücken und kommt auf dessen Oberkörper zu liegen. Er löst sich so schnell wie möglich von Steves Mund, braucht aber einen Moment, bis er sich wieder auf seinen rechten Arm stützen und sich von seinem unter ihm liegenden, überrumpelt dreinblickenden und oberflächlich atmenden Freund hochdrücken kann.  
„Tut…tut mir echt Leid, Steve. So war das nicht geplant“  
Dieser fasst sich geistesabwesend an den Mund und Bucky schluckt leer, um sein Missgeschick, falls nötig, erklären zu können. Aber dann fasst ihn Steve ins Auge, richtet sich dicht vor ihm auf während er ihm abermals eine Hand in den Nacken legt und ihn in einen sanften, noch etwas vorsichtigen Kuss zieht. Bucky schliesst darauf instinktiv die Augen, atmet erleichtert aus und beginnt dann den Kuss zu erwidern. Er drückt sich Steve noch etwas entgegen, um die Berührung zu intensivieren, was Steve mit einem halb erstickten, kaum hörbaren Stöhnen quittiert. Als er an Steves Unterlippe zu knabbern beginnt, stemmt dieser sein Gewicht gegen ihn und zwingt ihn so langsam aber sicher auf den Rücken. Während Steve dann seine Hand von Buckys Nacken löst und sich neben dessen Kopf abstützt, hebt dieser seine freigewordene Hand an Steves Seite und streichelt dieser einige Male entlang, bevor er sie unter Steves Shirt gleiten lässt und vorsichtig, beinahe zögerlich seine Fingerspitzen über die erstaunlich weiche Haut gleiten lässt. Steve bestätigt die Richtigkeit dieser Aktion mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren, während er seinen Oberkörper auf Buckys ablegt und sich noch mehr den Zärtlichkeiten hingibt. Bucky reibt massierend über Steves Rücken und schiebt ihm dabei das Shirt bis über seine muskulöse Brust hoch. Als sie keuchend voneinander ablassen, lässt Bucky seinen Blick über Steves nun entblösste Brust schweifen und zieht anerkennend die Brauen hoch, ehe er seinen Blick wieder hebt und Steve keck grinsend zunickt, um seine aufkommende Verwirrung zu überspielen.  
„Beachtlich, ich meine, ich habe ja schon gemerkt, dass du dich körperlich sehr verändert hast, aber dass du so stählern bist, Hut ab, steht dir. Zum Glück habe ich mein Shirt noch an, denn den Vergleich würde ich nicht gewinnen. Das einzige, das an mir normalerweise so stählern ist, ist…“  
„Buck!“  
„Was?!“  
„Wirklich, unanständige Witze, nach…na, du weisst schon…unserem…ähm…Kuss“  
Steve verschluckt das letzte Wort beinahe und Bucky bemerkt die wieder wachsende Unsicherheit seines Freundes.  
„Mein bionischer Arm, Steve. Ich reisse keine Witze nach einem derart intensiven und intimen Moment“  
„Oh, ups…ähm, und ähm…was war das jetzt für dich?“  
„Der Kuss? Du hast doch damit angefangen, mich ernsthaft zu küssen“  
„Schon, aber warum hast du mitgemacht?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Affekt im Eifer des Gefechts? Es ist lange her, seit dem letzten Mal und du…naja…bist ein ziemlich überzeugender Küsser. Und warum hast du?“  
„Keine Ahnung, es war ein sehr emotionaler Moment und du…deine Lippen haben sich irgendwie gut angefühlt. Wieso ist es auf einmal so komisch?“  
„Weil wir darüber reden. Wir sollten nicht mehr darüber reden und…“  
„…es einfach tun? Was tun wir hier eigentlich?“  
„Sagen wir, wir verbringen zusammen Zeit, genussvoll“  
Er leckt grinsend seiner Unterlippe entlang, bevor er leicht hineinbeisst, Steve dabei verführerisch ansieht, seine Hand an Steves Nacken legt und ihn wieder in einen feurigen Kuss zieht. Als die beiden das nächste Mal voneinander ablassen, grapscht Bucky nach Steves Shirt und zieht es ihm mit einer flinken Bewegung über den Kopf.  
„Hm, du bist ziemlich geschickt“  
Wieder grinst Bucky sein Gegenüber betörend an, bevor er seine heissen Lippen auf Steves Brust bringt und feuchte Küsse darauf verteilt. Steve vergräbt indes seine Finger in Buckys schulterlangen Haaren, drückt sich ihm entgegen und stöhnt genüsslich. Mit seiner Hand hält Bucky Steve anfangs um die Hüfte fest, dann streichelt er über seine Seite zu seinem Bauch, wo er oberhalb des Nabels eine Verhärtung unter den Fingern merkt.  
„Was ist das denn?“  
„Das ist die Schusswunde von damals, als wir gegeneinander kämpfen mussten“  
Bucky weicht sofort zurück und blickt entsetzt zu Steve hoch, der ihn nun mit glühenden Wangen besorgt mustert.  
„Scheisse, stimmt, ich habe dich angeschossen! Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Entschuldigung“  
„Ich weiss, ist schon gut. Du könntest mir ja einen Kuss drauf geben“  
Kaum hat Steve diese Worte gesprochen, räuspert er sich nervös, weswegen Bucky ihn nur schelmisch angrinst, mit der flachen Hand den Oberkörper seines Freundes etwas nach hinten forciert und dann lustvoll über die Narbe leckt, was Steve scharf Luft holen lässt. Ihre Liebeleien ziehen sich noch eine Weile hin, bis sie schliesslich heftig schnaufend nebeneinander im Bett liegen. Bucky ist bereits dabei, zufrieden weg zu dösen, als sich das Bett neben ihm bewegt und Steve seine Hand auf Buckys Bauch legt.  
„Buck, sind wir noch Freunde?“  
„Aber sicher, wieso fragst du?“  
„Ich weiss nicht, aber Freunde machen so etwas normalerweise doch nicht“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein Steve, ich weiss nicht, was das zwischen uns gerade ist oder was ich damit anfangen soll. Ich weiss nur, dass ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt habe. Du gibst mir Sicherheit und das obwohl ich mich eigentlich gerade ziemlich verletzlich fühle. Wie geht’s dir denn damit?“  
„Ich war noch nie mit jemandem so…privat…wie mit dir vorhin. Es war schon beinahe selbstverständlich und es hat sich richtig angefühlt. Keine Spielchen, nur beieinander sein und Zärtlichkeit austauschen“  
Darauf nicken sich beide lächelnd zu und sagen für eine ganze Weile kein Wort mehr. Bucky blickt an die Decke des Zimmers und wird wieder etwas nachdenklich. Was wenn wieder jemand kommt und ihn manipuliert und er dann vielleicht wieder gegen Steve kämpfen muss, oder viel mehr, Steve gegen ihn? Er wird unruhig und forciert seine Atemzüge immer mehr, da ihm auf einmal unangenehm warm wird, als Bruchstücke der früheren Gehirnwäschen in seiner Erinnerung aufflackern.  
„Steve?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich habe grosse Angst, dass irgendwann wieder jemand versuchen wird, dieses Zeug in meinem Schädel zu aktivieren und dass ich dann wieder vergesse, wer ich bin und noch viel wichtiger, wer du bist“  
„Dieser Jemand wird sich eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel von mir einfangen, denn ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dich vor solchen Leuten zu beschützen. Und egal was passiert, ich halte zu dir! Du wirst mich immer auf deiner Seite haben und ich werde mich immer für dein Wohl einsetzen, so gut ich kann, mit allem was ich habe, solange ich lebe“  
Langsam bildet sich ein riesiger Kloss in Buckys Hals und er versucht vergeblich diesen hinunterzuschlucken und das aufkommende Brennen in seinen Augen zu unterdrücken, weswegen er sich zusammenreissen muss, um nicht komplett die Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Steve, ich weiss nicht was ich darauf sagen soll. Ich bin echt froh, dich zu haben! Du bist der Beste“  
Abermals wird er ruhig zwischen den beiden Männern und Bucky wir plötzlich von einer nicht unterdrückbaren Müdigkeit überrollt, sodass er einfach unmerklich immer tiefer in einen traumlosen Schlaf abdriftet.

Er wird von einem Sonnenstrahl geweckt und setzt sich verschlafen im Bett auf. Sein Blick schwenkt sofort auf die rechte Bettseite, wo Steve noch friedlich zu schlummern scheint und Bucky kann ein glückliches Lächeln bei diesem Anblick nicht unterdrücken. Dann wird sein Ausdruck ernst, während er vorsichtig und leise aufsteht, sich anzieht und aus dem Zimmer huscht.  
„Bitte verzeih mir, Steve“  
Er geht mit Tempo die langen Gänge entlang, bis er auf der Kranken- und Forschungsstation von T’Challas Residenz ankommt, wo dieser bereits auf ihn wartet.  
„Sie haben sich also dafür entschieden, Mister Barnes“  
Bucky erwidert nichts, sondern setzt sich einfach auf die vorbereitete Liege und T’Challa nickt ihm verständnisvoll zu, bevor er sich etwas von ihm entfernt. Dann tritt eine Krankenschwester an die Krankenliege, misst einige Vitalparameter und nimmt ihm ein gutes Dutzend Blutröhrchen ab, ehe sie ihn fragend ansieht.  
„Haben sie sich von ihrem Freund verabschiedet?“  
„Ich wollte es nicht schwerer machen, als es ist“  
„Ich verstehe. Warten sie hier, bis die Ergebnisse da sind. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern“  
Sie lächelt ihn aufmunternd an und begibt sich dann mit den Testmaterialien in einen separaten Raum. Er hängt seinen Gedanken nach, bis plötzlich jemand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn hin steht und Bucky seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnen muss, um der Person ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Steve?“  
Ganz überrumpelt blinzelt er seinen unglücklich dreinschauenden Freund an, dann fällt ihm im Hintergrund die Krankenschwester auf, die sich, schuldbewusst den Kopf senkend, zurück in den Laborraum verkrümelt.  
„Wie konntest du mir das verschweigen?“  
„Ich wusste, wie du reagieren würdest“  
„Das mag sein, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mich über dein Vorhaben im Dunkeln zu lassen!“  
Bucky bemerkt, wie Steve zu zittern beginnt, weswegen er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und liebevoll über den Arm seines Freundes streicht. Steve reagiert sofort und nimmt Buckys Hand in seine, um sie fest zu drücken, während er ihn beinahe flehend ansieht.  
„Bitte tu das nicht, Buck! Du bist doch der einzige, den ich habe! Ich habe dich erst gerade zurückbekommen, warum tust du das?“  
„Ich kann meinem eigenen Verstand nicht trauen. Bis sie also herausfinden, wie sie dieses Zeug aus meinem Kopf bekommen, ist es das Beste für alle, mich einzufrieren, denke ich“  
Steve schüttelt vehement den Kopf und ringt sichtlich mit den Tränen, weswegen Bucky von seiner Liege aufsteht und seinen Freund fest in den Arm nimmt. Dieser legt sofort seine Arme um Bucky, zieht ihn ganz fest an sich und bringt seine Lippen an dessen Ohr.  
„Es ist nicht das Beste für mich. Ich werde aufpassen, dass dich niemand mehr manipuliert, aber bitte tu das nicht!“  
„Steve, du kannst mich nicht vor Worten beschützen und ich möchte nie wieder so viel Schaden anrichten. Ich möchte nicht wieder zur Besinnung kommen müssen, in dem Wissen, dass ich Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen habe und ich will unter keinen Umständen, dass du dich und dein Leben für mich in Gefahr bringst. Du hast schon so viel für mich in Kauf genommen. Bitte Steve, das hier ist nicht „Leb wohl“ sondern „Auf Wiedersehen“, okay?“  
Die beiden lösen sich wieder voneinander und Bucky muss tief Luft holen um den traurigen Blick seines Freundes ertragen zu können. Er versucht aufmunternd zu lächeln und nimmt Steves Hand in Seine, um ihn etwas zu trösten. Sie lassen einander erst wieder los, als Bucky von der Krankenschwester aufgefordert wird, in die Kältemaschine zu steigen.  
„Bis später, Steve. Stell nichts Dummes an, während ich weg bin“  
„Wie könnte ich. Du nimmst ja die ganze Dummheit mit“  
Sie lächeln sich etwas verhalten an, dann steigt Bucky in die Maschine und die Tür schliesst sich.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du da so schnell wie möglich wieder rauskommst, Buck, versprochen!“  
„Das weiss ich zu schätzen, danke Steve“  
Bucky lächelt Steve dankbar an, bevor er sich konzentriert, als die Schwester die Maschine in Betrieb nimmt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a lot of inspiration from songs.  
> Sometimes it's the overall mood that the music evokes and sometimes the lyrics fit a mood of mine.
> 
> Songs from:  
> Shawn Mendes - Treat you better  
> The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something just like this


	2. Start of something good

Er ist nervös, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Es ist alles so surreal, selbst jetzt wo er im Labor in T’Challas Residenz steht und wie gebannt auf die Kältemaschine starrt, in der sich sein bester Freund seit beinahe einem Jahr in der Cryostase befindet. Steve hat ihn in dieser Zeit praktisch jeden Tag besucht, wenn nicht irgendeine Notfallsituation aufgetreten ist und er sich verpflichtet gefühlt hat, die Truppen T’Challas im Kampf zu unterstützen. An schlimmen Tagen, an denen er Bucky mehr als sonst vermisst hat, ist er nachts heimlich auf die Station geschlichen, hat eine Krankenliege vor dem riesigen Kühlungsapparat platziert, schlaflos darauf gesessen und ununterbrochen seinen besten Freund durch das kleine Fenster in seinem Schlummer betrachtet. Er hat auch viel mit ihm gesprochen, in der Hoffnung, dass Bucky, ähnlich wie komatöse Patienten, seine Gegenwart spüren und sich so weniger verlassen fühlen würde. Ihm selbst hat es die eigene Einsamkeit nur noch bewusster gemacht, aber dennoch hat es ihm irgendwie gutgetan zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund in seiner Nähe und vor allem in Sicherheit ist. Und jetzt ist es endlich so weit, sein sehnsüchtiges Warten und der eigenartige Schmerz in seiner Brust gipfeln in diesem Moment, kurz bevor er Bucky zurückbekommt. Er zittert am ganzen Körper und seine Härchen stellen sich senkrecht auf vor lauter Aufregung und Vorfreude. Aber wie soll er Bucky überhaupt begrüssen und in der Welt der Lebenden willkommen heissen? Er möchte vor all den Leuten im Raum keine Szene machen, besonders nicht vor T’Challa, der wie ein Fels neben ihm steht und gerade den Auftrag gibt, die Maschine langsam auszuschalten. Er spielt den Gefassten Kumpel aber sein wie wild schlagendes Herz lässt ihm keine Ruhe und er weiss, dass es ihm nur allzu schwer fallen wird, Bucky nicht sofort um den Hals zu fallen und ihn mehrere Minuten nicht mehr loszulassen. Er schliesst kurz seine Augen und stellt sich vor, an Bucky geschmiegt dazustehen und sein Gesicht in dessen schulterlangen Haaren zu vergraben. Er ist bereit, zufrieden zu seufzen, als eine starke Hand, die seine Schulter drückt, ihn in die Realität zurückholt und er verdattert zu T’Challa hinübersieht.  
„Mein Freund, ich bewundere eure Gefasstheit“  
Steve nickt zum Dank und schämt sich für seine Unehrlichkeit, doch dieser Gedanke verschwindet binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden, als er sieht, wie Bucky sich zu bewegen beginnt. Ganz automatisch macht er einen Schritt auf die Maschine zu und legt seine warme Hand an das Sichtfenster der Tür, worauf Bucky geschwächt aber glücklich lächelt und seine Hand ebenfalls an die Scheibe bringt. Trotz der offensichtlichen Kälte von Buckys Körper, durchfliesst Steve augenblicklich eine Hitzewelle und er schaudert. Im Hintergrund, aus dem Schwesternzimmer, tritt leise Musik an sein Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer durchfliesst ihn von Kopf bis Fuss.

Everyone knows life has its ups and downs. One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown. Well I've been both enough to know that you don't wanna get in the way when its working out the way that it is right now. You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve cause I just can't hide it anymore

„Mr. Rogers, bitte treten sie einen Schritt zurück, damit wir die Tür öffnen können“  
Widerwillig aber folgsam tut er, wie die Krankenschwester ihm aufträgt und dann ist da ein Klicken und die Tür springt auf. Sofort bringt sich die Pflegerin in Position, um im Notfall umgehend helfen zu können. Bucky tapst leicht schwankend und etwas desorientiert blickend aus der Maschine und stellt sich nach einem Nicken in T’Challas Richtung direkt vor Steve hin, weswegen diesem die Luft wegbleibt.  
„Hallo mein Freund, was habe ich verpasst?“  
„Keine Sorge, ich bringe dich wieder auf den neusten Stand“  
„Danke Steve. Darf ich annehmen, dass jemand eine Lösung gefunden hat, um Hydra aus meinem Gehirn zu bekommen?“  
„Ja, zumindest glauben wir es. Wir werden es aber bald wissen, denn deine Therapie beginnt schon morgen“  
Bucky ist erleichtert und lächelt zufrieden, während er Steve freundschaftlich seine Hand auf die Schulter legt und leicht drückt. Mit einem Räuspern macht T’Challa auf sich aufmerksam und sofort wendet sich Bucky ihrem Gastgeber zu, der ihn erfreut ansieht.  
„Es ist schön, sie wieder bei uns zu haben. Wir sind sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir ihnen hier helfen können. Wir werden auch ihren linken Arm wiederherstellen lassen, das versteht sich natürlich von selbst, denn hier in Wakanda haben wir Zugang zu Vibranium, welches sich ausgezeichnet dafür eignen wird“  
„Das ist äusserst grosszügig Majestät, ich stehe in ihrer Schuld“  
T’Challa hebt abwehrend die Hand und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um mit einer Hand in Richtung des Ausgangs zu weisen.  
„Kommt meine Freunde, ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Ich werde veranlassen, dass euch Essen und Trinken in eure Zimmer gebracht werden“  
Beide nicken ihrem Gastgeber dankend zu und machen sich dann auf, die langen Gänge entlang, zu ihren Zimmern. Bucky bleibt einen Moment, die Klinke bereits in der Hand, vor seiner Tür stehen, dreht sich dann seufzend zu seinem Freund um und schliesst diesen in eine platonisch kurze Umarmung.  
„Danke, dass du noch da bist“  
„Aber natürlich bin ich geblieben Buck, du bist schliesslich mein bester Freund“  
„Und du meiner“  
Als Bucky sich dann wegdreht, sieht er aus den Augenwinkeln das traurige Gesicht von Steve, was ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzt.  
„Was hast du denn Steve?“  
„Ich…nichts, es ist nur, ähm, darf ich mit zu dir?“  
„Aber sicher, tut mir Leid. Komm rein“  
Steves Gesichtszüge entkrampfen sich ein Wenig und der Anflug eines Lächelns beginnt seine Mundwinkel zu umspielen als Bucky für ihn die Tür aufhält und eine wegweisende Kopfbewegung in den Raum hinein macht. Kaum fällt die Tür unter seiner Führung ins Schloss, dreht sein Freund sich zu ihm um und atmet sichtlich tief ein, während er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwindet, um in eine innige Umarmung zu ziehen. Überwältigt von der Wärme und Zuneigung seines Gegenübers, lässt Bucky die Nähe im ersten Moment nur zu, ehe er seinen Arm ebenfalls um Steve schlingt und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ablegt. Er merkt, wie sich Steves Körper gegen seinen entspannt, weswegen er ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln beginnt und ihm so ein zufriedenes Schnurren entlockt. Nach einer Weile in dieser Position löst sich Bucky sanft aus der sehnsüchtigen Umklammerung, während Steve leicht grummelt, ihn aber dennoch aus seinen Armen entlässt. Er sieht seinem Gegenüber in die glasigen hellblauen Augen, die immer wieder versuchen, seinem festen Blick zu entrinnen.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Nichts, ich…ich habe dich nur so schrecklich vermisst, das ist alles!“  
Bucky ist gerührt von den Worten seines besten Freundes und lächelt ihn mitfühlend an, ehe er seine Stirn gegen Steves drückt und gelöst durchatmet. Er bemerkt, wie Steve Tränen über die Lider quellen, während seine geröteten Augen ihn verletzt und flehend fixieren.  
„Oh Stevie, es ist okay“  
Er wischt mit seinem Daumen die salzigen Rinnsale aus Steves Antlitz und im nächsten Moment wird er von bebenden, starken Händen an den Schultern gepackt und kraftvoll nach hinten gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür gedrückt, sodass ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft aus den Lungen entweicht. Steve presst sich gegen seinen Körper und versiegelt seinen keuchenden Mund mit feurigen, lustvollen Lippen. Bucky kann nicht anders, als seine Überraschung und das dabei langsam aufflackernde Begehren in Steves Mund und in den Kuss hinein zu keuchen. Er beginnt den Kuss zu erwidern und leckt dürstend Steves voller Unterlippe entlang, bis ihm der Einlass stöhnend gewährt wird. Sein Rücken wird noch mehr gegen die Tür gedrückt, bis sie unheilvoll zu knarren beginnt und die beiden Männer heftig keuchend voneinander ablassen. Bucky ist wie gefesselt von Steves Iren, die nun beinahe gänzlich von seinen schwarzen Pupillen ausgefüllt werden und ihm einen unwiderstehlich sexy Touch verleihen. Steve grinst ihn vielversprechend an und so beisst er sich auf die Unterlippe und schmiegt sich an Steves Körper vorbei, um zu seinem Bett zu gelangen. Dort dreht er sich zum anderen um, der ihn mit heissen Blicken scannt, streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus und winkt ihn mit einer kleinen Fingerbewegung zu sich. Steve atmet darauf lautstark aus und kommt mit schnellen, festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Bucky angelt sich Steves linke Hand und flechtet seine Finger in die seines Gegenübers, setzt sich weit nach hinten auf das übergrosse Bett und zieht Steve rittlings auf seinen Schoss. Er streckt sich Steves Lippen entgegen und verwickelt den keuchenden Mann auf seinen Schenkeln in einen prickelnd heissen Kuss. Buckys Ohren beginnen zu surren und er hat das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu kochen, als Steve seine muskulösen Arme um seinen Nacken schlingt und seine Hüfte einmal sinnlich rollt. Er lässt als Reaktion darauf seine Hand langsam nach unten gleiten und streichelt spielerisch über den rauen Stoff von Steves Jeans, die straff über seinen Hintern gespannt ist. Dann packt er die stramme Pobacke und drückt sein Becken mit einer deutlichen Bewegung nach oben, was Steves Kehle einen erstaunten Japser entlockt, bevor er Bucky entflammt angrinst. Bucky erwidert das Grinsen keck, streckt sich Steve wieder entgegen und küsst kurz dessen bereits leicht geschwollenen Lippen, ehe er dem charakteristischen Kiefer entlang zum Ohr knabbert und heiss gegen die empfindliche Haut haucht.  
„Hm, du riechst zum anbeissen gut Steve“  
Steves Arme, die noch immer um Buckys Nacken liegen, spannen sich an und Bucky merkt, wie Steve sich unruhig auf seinem Schoss hin und her zu ruckeln beginnt, weswegen er sich von seinem Ohr löst und sich Stirn an Stirn mit ihm bringt. Ihm fällt sofort auf, dass Steve ziemlich gerötete Wangen hat und seinen Augen auszuweichen versucht.  
„Buck, ich…ich habe noch nie…“  
„Ich doch auch nicht Stevie. Es ist okay“  
Plötzlich funkeln ihn Steves hellblaue Augen böse an, weswegen Bucky aufhört zu lächeln und seinen besten Freund ernst ansieht.  
„Was ist denn, Steve?“  
„Mach dich bitte nicht über mich lustig! Das ist doch sicher nicht dein erstes Mal, so viele Damen, wie du früher ausgeführt hast“  
Bucky merkt, wie Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu flattern beginnen und er beginnt liebevoll über Steves Rücken zu kraulen und ihn verständnisvoll anzulächeln. Dann streckt er sich wieder und knabbert an Steves Unterlippe, bis dieser ihn zufrieden und nachgiebig seufzend küsst.  
„Ich habe mich nicht über dich lustig gemacht, Stevie. Ich dachte, dass du von Erfahrung mit Männern sprichst und nicht allgemein. Tut mir echt Leid“  
„Gott, das ist so peinlich!“  
„Muss es doch gar nicht sein. Na komm, entspann dich. Du brauchst dich in meinen Augen für nichts zu schämen. Nur das hier und jetzt zählt, du und ich, Stevie, sonst nichts“  
Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen, versiegelt er Steves Mund abermals und bittet mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig um Einlass, der ihm auch beinahe unmittelbar keuchend gewährt wird. Der Kuss wird schnell intensiver und beide Männer schnaufen bald heftig und stöhnen genüsslich. Steve scheint wieder an Mut zu gewinnen, denn Buckys Shirt landet unverhofft bald auf dem Boden und dann legen sich warme Hände auf seine Brust und beginnen seinen gesamten Oberkörper, jeden unter seiner Haut zuckenden Muskel und jede seiner Narben zu erkunden. Die Berührungen werden mit der Zeit begieriger, weswegen er lustvoll keuchend seine Augen benommen rollt und sich seinem Wohltäter entgegenstreckt. Als Steves Hände seine Hüfte streicheln und schliesslich unter seinen Hosenbund in seine Boxershorts gleiten, um seinen Hintern zu kraulen, entweicht seiner Kehle ein begeisterter Japser, während er sich in Steves Muskelshirt verkrallt. Steve umkreist mit den Zeigefingern Buckys Brustwarzen, ehe er abwechselnd darüber reibt und euphorisch auf seiner eigenen Unterlippe herumkaut.  
„Du siehst noch besser aus, als in meiner Vorstellung“  
Bucky läuft sofort tomatenrot an, legt aber seine rechte Hand über die linke Schulter, wo das Überbleibsel seines bionischen Arms von rosiger, geraffter Narbenhaut gesäumt wird und blickt befangen zur Seite.  
„Das hier nicht“  
Sein Gesicht wird von Steves grossen Händen umschlossen und so gedreht, dass er in die liebevollen und tröstenden blauen Augen seines Gegenübers sieht.  
„Buck, du bist wunderschön, genau wie du bist“  
Bucky merkt, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen und das Wasser in die Augen zu steigen beginnen, weswegen er die Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern überwindet und Steve hingebungsvoll küsst. Dabei grapscht er nach dem Saum von Steves Shirt, krempelt es hoch und nur Sekunden später landet dieses Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden, während Bucky sich an Steves stählerne Brust presst. Der vermehrte Hautkontakt lässt ihn wohlig schaudern und leidenschaftlich stöhnen, während er den mittlerweile ekstatischen Kuss unterbricht, um den heftig schnaufenden und ihn lustvoll anhimmelnden Mann auf seinen Schenkeln hingerissen anzulächeln. Er lässt seine Finger die Konturen von Steves Oberkörper ertasten, versenkt die Fingerspitzen der Reihe nach in dessen Nabel und krabbelt schliesslich bis zum Bund seiner Jeans und darüber hinaus, weswegen Steve scharf die Luft einsaugt. Gekonnt drückt er den Knopf auf und öffnet absichtlich langsam und nur Stück für Stück den Reissverschluss, weswegen Steve sich an seinen Schultern festhält und immer wieder betört wimmert. Dann schiebt Bucky Steve von seinen Oberschekeln in den Stand und zieht ihm die Jeans aus, während er vor ihm auf die Knie geht. Sobald Steve das Kleidungsstück weg kickt, grinst Bucky betörend zu ihm hoch, beisst sich auf die Lippe und richtet sich dann wieder auf, sodass nur Millimeter zwischen ihren Körpern bleiben. Dann legt er seine Hand in Steves Nacken und küsst ihn fordernd, während er ihre Position vor dem Bett vertauscht. Steves eifrige Hände reiben währenddessen über Buckys gesamten Oberkörper, hinunter zum Bund seiner Trainerhose, die er ihm dann mit leicht zittrigen Fingern über den Hintern schiebt, sodass sie zu Boden sinkt und Bucky sie mühelos abschütteln kann. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu versäumen, drückt Bucky Steve auf die Matratze, bevor er sich rittlings auf seine Beine setzt, seinen Oberkörper an den anderen presst und Steves Kopf an seine Brust zieht, während er ihm liebevoll durch die kurzen blonden Haare wuschelt. Er zwingt Steve auf den Rücken und rollt seine Hüfte gegen den leichten Druck von unten, weswegen Steve seinen Kopf berauscht stöhnend in den Nacken wirft und seine Finger in die Matratze bohrt. Auch Bucky kann sein lautes Keuchen kaum drosseln, als der Druck grösser wird und Steve ihm auch noch sein Becken entgegendrückt. Die beiden verlieren sich für einen Moment in ekstatischem Stöhnen und Bucky wird rot, als er registriert, wie eng es in seiner Boxershorts geworden ist. Auch Steves Gesicht weist einen deutlichen Rotschimmer auf und er versucht Buckys Blick auszuweichen, bevor er ihn plötzlich an den Hüften packt und ihn forsch von sich runterschiebt.  
„Ich…tut mir Leid, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann“  
Bucky setzt sich auf und legt Steve beruhigend seine Hand an die Wange, ehe er ihm aufmunternd durch die Haare streicht und schliesslich sanft den Hinterkopf krault. Er atmet tief ein, um selbst wieder zur Ruhe zu finden und bemerkt, wie Steves Augen nun doch wieder mit mehr Bestimmtheit auf ihm liegen.  
„Das ist okay, Stevie. Ich möchte nichts, was du nicht auch möchtest. Aber vielleicht möchtest du…Möchtest du herausfinden, wo deine Grenzen sind?“  
Er spürt, wie ihm sein Herz wild gegen die Brust hämmert und er ist sich sicher, dass Steve es hören muss, denn es ist noch eine ganze Weile still zwischen den beiden Männern. Obwohl er sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde dämlicher vorkommt und am liebsten beschämt aus dem Zimmer stürmen würde, beruhigt er aktiv seinen Atem und blickt Steve überzeugt lächelnd an. Er traut sich sogar noch zu einem kecken schiefen Grinsen, weswegen Steve kurz laut schnaubt und seine Augen träumerisch lächelnd rollt, bevor er sich aufrichtet und den überrumpelten Bucky entschlossen küsst.  
„Ist das ein ‚Ja‘?“  
„Was denn sonst, du Depp?“  
„Hey, da bin ich noch nicht einmal einen halben Tag aus dem Eis und mein einziger Freund wirft mir so etwas an den Kopf! Ich bin entsetzt und zutiefst gekränkt!“  
Er setzt eine übertriebene Schmolllippe auf und blickt gespielt beleidigt zur Seite, weswegen Steve lauthals losprustet und ihn spielerisch mit der Schulter anrempelt.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Depp, Buck. Schon immer gewesen“  
„Aha, dann weiss ich ja Bescheid und jetzt küss mich, Punk“  
Sofort forciert Steve seine Lippen auf Buckys und küsst den genüsslich ausatmenden Mann kraftvoll auf den Rücken, ehe er ihm in die Unterlippe beisst und dann wieder von ihm ablässt. Bucky presst die schmerzende Lippe gegen die andere und grinst Steve dabei schelmisch an.  
„Du bist ein unberechenbarer Liebhaber! Nicht jeder Mann würde so geduldig in Boxershorts neben dir verweilen, damit du ihn nach einer eigenartigen Bedenkzeit förmlich attackieren kannst“  
„Und warum bist du dann noch hier und lässt das mit dir machen?“  
Steve spiegelt Buckys freches Grinsen und küsst ihn ein weiteres Mal, aber sanfter und gefühlvoller, weswegen Bucky genüsslich die Augen schliesst und zufrieden schnurrt.  
„Ich bin eben nicht jeder Mann und ich…hab dich sehr gern“  
„Du hast mich ‚sehr gern‘?“  
„Du weisst was ich meine, oder nicht?“  
Steve sieht ihn nur etwas verdutzt an, runzelt die Stirn und legt den Kopf schief, weswegen Bucky tief einatmet und sich geräuschvoll räuspert, während er sich aufsetzt.  
„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Du verstehst nicht, was ich dir sagen will? Okay, hier kommt’s. Steven Grant Rogers, ich habe Gefühle für dich…Gefühle, die über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen“  
Steves Gesicht wird schlagartig ampelrot, seine Augen werden wässerig und er kann seinen Mund nicht mehr geschlossen halten, weswegen Bucky ihn etwas verunsichert anlächelt, während er auf eine verbale Reaktion wartet.  
„Oh Buck“  
Im nächsten Moment wird er von Steves starken Armen umschlungen und geherzt, sodass er den Halt verliert und rückwärts auf die Matratze fällt. Steve landet mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihm, weswegen es Bucky die Luft aus den Lungen drückt. Bucky bemerkt Steves entschuldigenden Blick, weswegen er ihn ergeben anlächelt, was den anderen wiederum dazu veranlasst, ihre Lippen schwelgerisch miteinander zu verschmelzen. Dieses Mal ist es Steves Zunge, die um Einlass bittet, den Bucky ihm noch so gerne gewährt und sich mit geschlossenen Augen dem feuchten Kuss hingibt. Als Buckys Lippen wieder freigegeben werden, hisst er überrascht auf, da Steve unverhofft eine seiner Brustwarzen in seinen warmen Mund saugt und spielerisch darüber leckt. Danach wird sein gesamter Oberkörper bis zum Bund seiner Unterwäsche mit Küssen übersäht, angeknabbert und die Linien seines Sixpacks mit Steves Zunge nachgezogen, was ihn ununterbrochen rau brummen und zufrieden schnurren lässt.  
„Gott, du bist einfach perfekt“  
Steves Lob lässt ihn glücklich strahlen, ehe er seinen Kopf geniesserisch aufseufzend in den Nacken legt, als sein Wohltäter mit einer Hand der Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlangstreicht und schliesslich probehalber über die wieder grösser werdende Beule in seiner Shorts streichelt. Steve verweilt mit seiner warmen Hand am Ansatz von Buckys Erregung, weswegen seine Bauchmuskulatur nervös zu zucken beginnt und er von Lust gequält Luft ausstösst. Als nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch nichts passiert ist, öffnet Bucky seine Augen und findet Steves Blick, der leidenschaftlich auf ihm liegt, weswegen er ihn keck angrinst. Als Steve dann ebenfalls grinsend wieder zu ihm nach oben rutscht, seine Hand aber an ihrem Platz auf Bucky lässt, beisst sich dieser verführerisch in die Unterlippe und dreht sich so, dass Steve nun unter ihm auf dem Rücken liegt. Sofort beginnt Bucky nun damit, Steves nackten Oberkörper kitzelnd zu streicheln, was dessen Kehle eine Mischung aus Lachen und Keuchen entlockt. Bucky legt sich bequem auf die Seite, sodass er mit seiner rechten Hand Steve weiterhin kraulen und ihn gleichzeitig mühelos in einen schmachtenden Kuss verwickeln kann. Während Steve zufrieden in Buckys Mund schnurrt, wandert dessen Hand immer tiefer bis zum Bund von Steves Unterwäsche. Bucky lässt einen Finger unter den Gummizug gleiten und zieht diesen einige Male spielerisch nach oben, ehe er seine Hand unter den Stoff gleiten lässt, weswegen Steve scharf die Luft einsaugt und so den Kuss jäh unterbricht. Dann beginnt Bucky Steves Leisten zu streicheln und durch seine Schambehaarung zu kraulen, was dieser mit lustgeplagtem Wimmern quittiert und ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen gefügig anhimmelt.  
„Hm, ich liebe deine weiche Haut, Stevie!“  
Dann lässt Bucky seine Hand langsam weiter nach unten wandern und umfasst sachte den Schaft von Steves halbhartem Glied. Dieser blickt ihn daraufhin leicht zweifelnd an, während er aber deutlich erregt stöhnt. Der Zweifel in seinen Augen weicht sofort einem lustverhangenen Ausdruck, als Bucky schliesslich mit einer massierenden Pumpbewegung beginnt. Steve legt ihm stöhnend eine Hand in den Nacken und zieht ihn in einen weiteren sinnlichen Kuss, der Bucky nur noch kribbeliger macht. Seine Handbewegungen werden etwas schneller, während nun auch er ungestüm in Steves Mund hinein keucht. Er verliert fast die Fassung als Steves Hand in seine Shorts gleitet und ihn sanft zu streicheln beginnt. Bucky bricht den Kuss stöhnend ab und schnappt erregt nach Luft, als Steve ihn umfasst und seiner Länge entlang zur Spitze streicht, die er dann gekonnt mit seinen Fingern umkreist und massiert.   
„Mmh, das fühlt sich gut an, Stevie“  
Mit geröteten Wangen, Stirn an Stirn gepresst tauschen die beiden, während ihren Liebkosungen, tiefe Blicke aus und pressen immer wieder ihre rot geschwollenen Lippen aufeinander. Bucky merkt, wie sich sein Orgasmus unaufhaltsam anbahnt, weswegen er den Druck um Steves Erregung leicht verstärkt und seine massierenden Bewegungen wieder etwas verlangsamt, um eine möglichst intensive Reizung zu erzielen. Es zeigt schnell Wirkung, denn Steve rollt mehrmals überwältigt die Augen und beginnt bald unkontrolliert zu zucken.  
„Gott, Buck, ich…ich…kann nicht mehr“  
Von diesen Worten angespornt, reisst sich Bucky noch einen Moment zusammen, bis sich Steve tief knurrend und spasmisch zuckend in seine Hand ergiesst. Nach diesem Anblick gibt es aber auch für ihn kein Halten mehr und er erreicht seinen Höhepunkt nur wenige Sekunden nach Steve. Danach lassen sie voneinander ab, bleiben aber noch eine ganze Weile schnaufend und erschöpft lächelnd so liegen, um sich hin und wieder ein unschuldiges Küsschen zu geben, bevor sie sich zuzwinkern und gleichzeitig aufstehen, um sich im Bad die Hände zu waschen. Bucky liegt zuerst wieder im Bett, schaltet das Radio an und rollt sich, sehnsüchtig zur Badezimmertür schauend, auf den Rücken.

You never know when you're gonna meet someone and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone. You're just walking around and suddenly everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone. You find out it's all been wrong. And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore cause they led me here to you.

Es jagt ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, als Steve sich zu ihm legt und sich ganz eng an seinen nackten Körper schmiegt und ihm liebevoll eine im Gesicht klebende Strähne hinters Ohr streicht, bevor er sich, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, in eine leicht sitzende Lage bringt. Bucky bringt seine Hand kraulend an Steves Nacken und zieht ihn daran zu sich, während er sich leicht aufsetzt, um Steves Mund mit seinem zu versiegeln.

I know that its gonna take some time. I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind. This might end up like it should. And I'm gonna say what I need to say and hope to god that it don't scare you away. Don't wanna be misunderstood but I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good.

Mit pochendem Herzen lässt Bucky sich nach einer Weile wieder in die Kissen sinken, versucht aber, Steve mit sich zu ziehen. Doch dieser windet sich aus Buckys Hand und bleibt unbewegt sitzen, was das Lächeln aus Buckys Gesicht verscheucht. Sein Herz scheint zu stolpern ehe es sich schmerzlich etwas zusammenzieht, doch er will sich nicht lächerlich machen und lässt sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken. Dann legt ihm Steve eine Hand auf Herzhöhe und sieht ihn mit seinen hellblauen, lieben Augen an, dass er schon beinahe wieder schmilzt und nicht anders kann, als glücklich aufzuatmen.  
„Ich habe auch Gefühle für dich, die über eine herkömmliche Freundschaft hinausgehen. Die neun Monate ohne dich haben mir zugesetzt, mehr als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Und ich bin jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich mir keine Ausreden mehr ausdenken mag, für den Fakt, dass ich vor Glück schreien könnte, wenn du mich nur anlächelst. Ich bewundere dich, habe ich schon immer, und da ist mehr, aber die Tatsache, dass wir in einer anderen Zeit mit einer anderen Einstellung aufgewachsen sind, macht meine Gefühle nicht einfacher. James Buchanan Barnes, du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte und ich…ich habe mich…in dich verliebt. Das ist mir klar geworden, als ich die neun Monate ständig bei dir verbracht habe und nur in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe etwas besser schlafen konnte. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!“  
Bucky bemerkt, wie ihm Tränen über die Lider quellen und er kann einige hysterische Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken, während er sich aufsetzt und Steve fest in den Arm nimmt. Dann bemerkt er, wie sich Steves Arme um ihn legen und ihn näher ziehen, weswegen er sein freudestrahlendes Gesicht an Steves Halsbeuge schmiegt und ihm zarte Küsschen auf sein Schlüsselbei haucht.  
„Я тоже люблю тебя!“  
Ineinander geschlungen sitzen die beiden eine ganze Weile da, legen sich dann hin und schlafen eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:  
> Daughtry - Start of something good


	3. And we run

Er murmelt zufrieden, als er liebevoll krabbelnde Finger auf seinem nackten Oberkörper bemerkt und er streckt sich lächelnd, während er die Augen blinzelnd öffnet.  
„Guten Morgen mein Schatz“  
„Hey Baby! Mmh, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, so geweckt zu werden“  
„Das sagst du jetzt seit gut drei Monaten, Buck. Ich hoffe, du hast dich langsam daran gewöhnt“  
Breit grinsend windet er sich unter den nun kitzelnden Berührungen und versucht sich mit seiner neuen Vibraniumhand spielerisch gegen seinen Angreifer zu verteidigen, doch er hat die Extremität noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle, weswegen Steve nach einem etwas zu kräftigen Schlag gegen seine Brust an die nächste Wand fliegt.  
„Au, hey Buck, darüber haben wir doch gesprochen. Du musst unbedingt lernen, deine Kraft besser abzuschätzen und zu kontrollieren“  
Bucky dreht sich auf seinen Bauch und sieht Steve entschuldigend an, wobei sein Augenmerk auf dessen rechter Schulter liegt, die einen beinahe schwarzen Fleck aufweist. Sobald er einen Handabdruck darin erkennt, reisst er seine Augen auf, krabbelt hastig aus dem Bett und setzt sich vor Steve auf den Boden. Vorsichtig zeichnet er den Bluterguss mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand nach, was Steve einige Male zucken und schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen lässt.  
„Scheisse, war das etwa ich?!“  
„Mhm, wer denn sonst, du Depp“  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Stevie“  
„Hey, ich nehme dich doch nur auf den Arm. Du hast das Ding erst gestern bekommen, da kann man nicht verlangen, dass du dich bereits daran gewöhnt hast. Und ausserdem heile ich dank meines gesteigerten Metabolismus überdurchschnittlich schnell, also zerbrich dir nicht deinen schönen Kopf“  
Steve presst seine Lippen auf Buckys und erhebt sich dann leicht ächzend, weswegen Bucky ihm hinterherblickt und den riesigen Bluterguss auf Steves rechter Pobacke und die deutlichen Striemen auf seinem Rücken entdeckt.  
„Oh mein Gott, Steve, du siehst aus, als hätte ich dich verprügelt!“  
„Du bist eben ein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber“  
Steve grinst ihn frech an, doch Bucky hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelt mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen unbedingt damit aufhören, sonst bringe ich dich vielleicht noch um“  
„Hey warte mal, nicht so vorschnell Buck. Aufhören? Nein! Mir geht es doch gut“  
Nun ist es Bucky, der seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen, kecken Grinsen hochzieht, sich dann erhebt und die Distanz zwischen sich und Steve überwindet. Er legt seine Hände auf dessen Brust und streichelt über den stählernen Oberkörper zu den schmalen Hüften, wo er ihn leicht festhält und an sich zieht. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen intensiven Hautkontakt, schnappt Steve nach Luft und sieht Bucky dann ergeben an.  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du Sex über deine Gesundheit stellst, du Nimmersatt?“  
„Das ist doch lächerlich! Unsere nächtlichen Liebeleien schaden bestimmt gar niemandem! Und wen nennst du hier einen Nimmersatt, du hast dich gestern schliesslich so verführerisch auf unserem Bett drapiert“  
„Das bildest du dir ein, Baby. Ich wollte nur nicht sofort wieder ins Schwitzen kommen, darum habe ich erstmal nichts angezogen und bin still auf der Matratze gelegen. Hätte ich denn ahnen können, dass deswegen gleich die Pferde mit dir durchgehen?“  
Bucky grinst sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an, bringt seine Arme um dessen Hals und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich wird er mit Bestimmtheit rückwärts geschoben und aufs Bett geschubst. Steve steht direkt vor ihm und es fällt Bucky schwer, den Augenkontakt zu halten, weshalb er seinen Kopf absichtlich in den Nacken wirft, auf seine Unterlippe beisst und Steve begehrlich angrinst.  
„Siehst du, da muss man ja den Verstand verlieren und du Charmeur legst es darauf an, dass ich schwach werde“  
„Eigentlich gefällt es mir besser, wenn du hart bleibst, Stevie“  
„Oh mein Gott, das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt, oder? Ich glaube, deine Therapie wirkt nicht“  
„Die Therapie gilt ja auch Hydras Konditionierung und nicht meinem natürlichen Charme“  
„Soso, Charme nennst du deine Anzüglichkeiten also? Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich Wanda gebeten habe, hierher zu kommen und ihre Gedankenmanipulation an dir auszuprobieren“  
Buckys lockere Stimmung verfliegt sofort und er zieht die Bettdecke über seinen Schoss, um nicht mehr völlig nackt zu sein. Er sieht das Bedauern in Steves Augen, als dieser sich neben ihn setzt und ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legt.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, das weisst du, oder? Ich liebe dich, wie du bist!“  
„Darum geht’s mir nicht. Es ist nur, woher weisst du, dass sie nicht verrät, wo sie hingeht?“  
„Buck, sie wurde auch von Hydra benutzt, wenn jemand Verständnis für dich hat, dann sie. Vertrau mir, okay?“  
„Ich will einfach nicht, dass du wieder in etwas hineingezogen wirst, nur weil du mich kennst“  
In dem Moment klopft es an der Tür und Steve streichelt aufmunternd Buckys Schulter, ehe er aufsteht, seine Boxershorts anzieht und die Türe öffnen geht. Vor ihm steht T’Challa, der ihn im ersten Moment verdattert begutachtet, bis er Bucky auf dem Bett sieht und Steve dann bestätigend zunickt. Bucky muss Steves Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er nun wohl so rot ist wie eine Tomate.  
„Guten Morgen meine Freunde. Ich komme, um euch euren Besuch anzukündigen. Sie wartet im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euer Erscheinen“  
„Vielen Dank Majestät. Hast du gehört Buck, Wanda ist schon da, das ist doch super!“  
Bucky nickt, angelt nach seinen Klamotten und zieht sich hastig an, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Steve oder T’Challa ihm dabei zusehen. Im nächsten Moment steht er neben Steve, um den er einen Arm legt, während sein Blick auf T’Challa gerichtet ist.  
„Vielen Dank Majestät. Sobald Steven angezogen ist, werden wir zu ihr gehen“  
Ihr Gastgeber blickt einige Male zwischen ihnen hin und her, bevor er ernst nickt und sich abwendet, um davonzugehen. Bucky schliesst die Tür und küsst Steve, der noch immer reglos in seiner Shorts dasteht, auf die Wange.  
„Steve, bist du angewachsen?“  
„Ähm, nein. Hast du uns gerade T’Challa gegenüber geoutet?“  
„Nein, das hast du, als du zur Tür gegangen bist. Das ist eigentlich mein Zimmer, schon vergessen? Warum, findest du das schlimm, ich meine, dass er es jetzt weiss?“  
„Na gut, vielleicht weiss er es ja gar nicht“  
„Oh Stevie, glaub mir, er weiss es! Hast du seinen vielsagenden Blick nicht gesehen?“  
Steve seufzt und zieht sich dann an, bevor er Bucky an sich zieht und ihn liebend küsst, sodass dieser leise zufrieden schnurrt. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, hält Steve Buckys Gesicht noch kurz mit seinen grossen, sanften Händen fest und streicht ihm sachte seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Es stört mich nicht, wenn er es weiss. Nur dass du es weisst, du machst mich glücklich und das dürfen andere auch wissen“  
„Oh Stevie, das ist echt süss von dir“  
Hand in Hand gehen sie die langen Gänge entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Wanda auf einem der vielen Samtsofas sitzt und bis über beide Ohren strahlt, als sie Steve entdeckt. Sie kommt auf die beiden zugestürmt und stoppt, als ihr Blick auf ihre ineinandergeflochtene Finger fällt. Dann hebt sie ihren Blick und strahlt bis über beide Ohren.  
„Это здорово! Поздравляем!“ (Eta sdorava! Pozdravlyayem! – Das ist toll! Glückwünsche!)  
„Was?“  
Während Steve stehen bleibt und verständnislos die Stirne runzelt, geht Bucky mit festen Schritten auf die junge Frau zu und nimmt sie herzlich in den Arm.  
„Большое спасибо! Как дела?“ (Balschoye spasiba! Kak dila? – Herzlichen Dank! Wie geht es dir?)  
„Очень хорошо, спасибо!“ (Otschin charascho, spasiba! – Sehr gut, danke!)  
„Hallo ihr beiden, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof“  
Schuldbewusst hebt Wanda eine Hand vor ihren Mund und überwindet die Distanz zu Steve, um auch ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zu ziehen.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, Captain“  
„Wanda, wie oft denn noch, nenn mich Steve“  
„Obwohl, Captain hat etwas sehr verlockendes, muss ich sagen. Oh Captain, mein Captain!“  
Bucky grinst Steve an, der ihn mit hochrotem Kopf böse anfunkelt, weswegen Bucky laut lachen muss. Wanda löst sich indes wieder von Steve und fasst beide Männer ins Auge.  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst ihn reparieren Wanda, sonst müssen wir ihn wieder einfrieren“  
„Hey Steve, das ist nicht komisch!“  
„Wieso darf ich keine Witze machen?“  
Wanda beginnt zu kichern und schafft es so, dass sich die beiden Männer wieder auf sie fokussieren.  
„Ihr zwei seid echt süss zusammen. Ein schönes Paar“  
Damit bringt sie die zwei endgültig aus dem Konzept und es dauert einen Moment, bis sie wieder wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollen. Dann setzen sich die drei und Steve erklärt ihr nochmal, warum er sie involvieren wollte. Wanda nickt immer wieder und lässt ihren aufmerksamen Blick zwischen ihm und Bucky hin und her schweifen.  
„Es ist eben so, dass die konventionelle Therapie Bucky nicht mehr weiter bringt, oder zumindest scheint es so. Und wenn jemand diese Konditionierung gänzlich aufheben kann, dann doch du“  
„Du meine Güte, Steve, ich weiss nicht, ob meine Kräfte zu so etwas im Stande sind. Ich werde es gerne versuchen, wenn du einwilligst, Bucky, aber ich möchte nichts versprechen“  
„Ich bin einverstanden“  
Wanda lächelt beide süss an, dann erheben sich die drei und begeben sich in einen Trainingsraum, der sicherheitshalber mit Vibraniumfäden verstärkt ist und der ihnen von T’Challa für diese speziellen Therapiesitzungen mit Wanda zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Bucky beginnt sich eigenartig unwohl zu fühlen, als Steve ebenfalls mit kommt und dann auch noch die schwere Panzertür verriegelt. Als Steve dann bestimmt und ernst dreinblickend vor besagter Tür stehen bleibt, stellen sich Buckys Nackenhärchen auf und er muss sich anstrengen, um das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Wanda murmelt derweil irgendwelche unverständlich leisen Worte und Sätze vor sich hin, was auch nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden beiträgt.  
„Ähm, was ist eigentlich genau der Plan, wenn ich das mal fragen darf?“  
Wanda schaut darauf hin prüfend zu Steve, weswegen Bucky ihrem Blick folgt und sieht, wie dieser verneinend seinen Kopf schüttelt und Einhalt gebietend eine Hand leicht hebt. Buckys Herz beginnt warnend gegen seine Brust zu klopfen und er merkt, wie er instinktiv eine Verteidigungsposition einnimmt.  
„Ganz ruhig Buck, wir wollen dir nur helfen. Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, wie viel die bisherige Therapie gebracht hat, darum beginnen wir mit einem kleinen Test. Wanda, fang an“  
Mit diesen Worten setzt Steve sich in Bewegung, packt Bucky von hinten an beiden Armen und hält ihn dicht an seine Brust gepresst fest. Bucky fühlt Steves unruhigen, schneller werdenden Puls, weswegen er sich zur Wehr setzen will, doch dann tritt Wanda vor ihn hin und mit dem ersten Wort, das über ihre Lippen kommt, fühlt er sich wie gelähmt.  
„желание“ (zhelaniye – Wunsch/Begierde/Lust)  
„Nein, bitte nicht“  
„ржaвый (rzhavoy – rostig)  
Семнадцать“ (semnadtset’ – siebzehn)  
Bucky merkt, wie ihm langsam aber sicher und mit jedem weiteren Wort mehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst entgleitet. Er beginnt sich zu winden und mit seinen Ellbogen nach hinten zu schlagen, wodurch er sich von Steve, der einige harte Hiebe in die Bauchgegend einstecken muss, losreissen kann.  
„Рассвет (rassvet – Tagesanbruch)  
Печь (pyetsch’ – Ofen)  
Девять“ (dyevit’ – neun)  
Sein Herz prügelt nun förmlich gegen seine Brust und der Schweiss läuft ihm über die Stirn in seine Augen weswegen er nervös zu blinzeln beginnt. Dann reisst er seine Arme in die Höhe und presst sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren, während ihm die Beinmuskulatur den Dienst versagt und er auf die Knie sinkt.  
„Aufhören!“  
Warme, trostspendende Hände legen sich auf seine Schultern und nach einem Moment des Zweifels öffnet er seine Lider und blickt in die reumütigen hellblauen Augen von Steve, der irgendetwas zu sagen scheint. Aber Bucky hört nichts, er sieht nur, wie sich die Lippen von Steve bewegen und dann wird er von einem lawinenartigen Anfall von Wut ergriffen. Er nimmt die Hände von seinen Ohren, holt mit der Rechten aus und klatscht sie mit Wucht auf Steves Wange, wodurch dieser ins Taumeln gerät und unsanft auf seinem Hintern landet. Bucky setzt zum Sprechen an, doch er merkt, wie sich ein riesiger Kloss in seinem Hals bildet, weswegen er nur leer schluckt und dann an der beklommen wirkenden Wanda vorbei aus dem Raum stürmt. Er beginnt zu rennen und bremst erst wieder, als er vor seinem Zimmer steht, in das er sich umgehend verkrümelt, die Tür hinter sich schliesst und sie auch gleich verriegelt. Er schlurft zum Bett, auf das er sich schwungvoll wirft, bevor er seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, sein Gesicht in den Kissen vergräbt und den Tränen freien Lauf lässt. Als er sich nach einer Weile wieder etwas gefasster und ruhiger fühlt, schleppt er sich ins Badezimmer, zieht die durchgeschwitzten Klamotten aus und steigt unter die Dusche. Er lässt sich bereits einige Minuten berieseln, als er Klopfgeräusche an seiner Tür wahrnimmt und er zusammenzuckt. Er dreht den Wasserhahn zu und lauscht einen Moment, in der Hoffnung, die Person würde aufgeben und weiterziehen, doch dann hört er, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt wird und ist augenblicklich froh, dass er abgeschlossen hat.  
„Buck, bitte mach die Tür auf“  
Bucky steigt aus der Wanne, bindet sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stellt sich dann direkt vor die Tür hin.  
„Bucky? Bitte, ich möchte nur mit dir reden“  
„Geh weg Steven“  
„Bitte, lass mich erklären“  
Von einer erneuten Welle an Wut gepackt, dreht er den Schlüssel hastig im Schloss und reisst die Tür beim Öffnen beinahe aus den Angeln.  
„Was gibt es da bitteschön zu erklären? Du hast mich belogen!“  
„Das habe ich nicht“  
„Du hast mir bewusst nichts davon gesagt, das ist auch lügen!“  
„Du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
Buckys Zorn wird zu Trauer und er lässt den Kopf und seine Arme hängen.  
„Es ist nur, der gesamten Welt hätte ich das zugetraut, nur dir nicht“  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass du nicht einwilligst, wenn ich dir das sage. Aber das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?“  
Bucky steht von einem Fuss auf den anderen, bevor er nach Steves Händen angelt und sie fest in seinen hält. Er atmet tief ein, während er Steves Blick sucht und lässt die Luft sich geschlagen gebend wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen, als er das schüchterne Lächeln seines Gegenübers sieht.  
„Ich kann dir einfach nicht lange böse sein, du Punk“  
„Zum Glück“  
Bucky zieht Steve an den Händen nahe an sich heran und küsst ihn innig, während er seine Hände über Steves Arme nach oben und um dessen Nacken streicheln lässt, um sich in den kurzen blonden Haaren zu verkrallen.  
„Κак миловидный!“ (Kak milavídny! – Wie niedlich!)  
Sich räuspernd lösen sich die beiden Männer wieder voneinander und wenden sich dem rothaarigen Teenie vor ihnen zu.  
„Ich weiss, ich weiss, Stevie und ich ein ganz knuffiges Pärchen, aber du solltest Erwachsenen nicht nachstellen Wanda, das gehört sich nicht. Und ausserdem weiss man nie, wenn Steve plötzlich unkeusche Gedanken hegt und sich die Situation zu etwas absolut nicht Jugendfreiem entwickelt. Und das kann ich nicht verantworten, denn schliesslich bist du noch ein Kind“  
„Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld, dabei wissen wir beide, dass du der Strolch bis in der Beziehung. Du hast mich doch geküsst, Buck!“  
„Ja, ich habe dich gerade geküsst, aber das ist ja auch unschuldig im Vergleich zu dem, was du gestern Nacht im B…“  
Steve hebt blitzschnell seine Hand und hält damit Buckys Mund zu, weswegen ihn dieser verschmitzt angrinst und der Handfläche entlangleckt.  
„Buck, das ist nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt, schon vergessen? Kind, Jugendfreiheit?“  
„Ach, ich kann’s mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie es bei euch im Bett zu und her geht. Also wollt ihr nun die Therapiesitzung weiterführen, oder braucht ihr ein paar gemeinsame Stunden?“  
Bucky nimmt Steves Hand von seinem Mund und schaut beeindruckt zu dem noch immer fassungslos blickenden Mann neben sich.  
„Ich mag die Kleine“  
„Natürlich tust du das, mein Gott, sie ist ein Bisschen wie du. Wanda, es gehört sich nicht, auf eine solche Art und Weise mit Erwachsenen zu sprechen“  
Die Rothaarige zuckt wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern und schiebt sich dann an den beiden vorbei in Buckys Zimmer.  
„Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir die Sitzung hier weiterführen, oder was meinst du Bucky? Dann bist du vielleicht entspannter, ich meine, mit diesem Zimmer verbindest du sicher viel Positives“  
„Kann man so sagen, ja“  
Bucky folgt ihr ins Schlafzimmer und zieht Steve, dessen Mund seit Wandas Kommentar offen steht, hinter sich her und schliesst die Tür. Dann setzt er sich aufs Bett und Wanda schnappt sich einen Stuhlt, um ihm gegenüber sitzen zu können. Sie beginnt sich zu konzentrieren und schon bald erscheinen nebelartige rote Kraftfelder auf ihren Handflächen.  
„Bereit?“  
Er schaut noch einmal zu Steve, der ihn mitleidig ansieht und nickt dann mit fester Miene.  
„Хорошо“ (Charascho – Gut)  
Sie hebt ihre Hände an Buckys Schläfen, wo sie sie ablegt, was Bucky schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen lässt. Die nächsten zwei Stunden sitzen sie so da und beiden steht die Anstrengung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Steve ist beeindruckt, dass Wanda ihre Kraft für eine so lange Zeit so konstant aufrechterhalten kann und dass Bucky kaum einen Mucks von sich gibt, obwohl er wahrscheinlich immer wieder Höllenqualen durchlebt. Dann plötzlich verschwinden die roten Schwaden, Wanda senkt ihre Arme und faltet ihre Hände in ihrem Schoss, während sie nun merklich ausser Atem ist.  
„Wanda, warum hörst du auf? Ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Hat es funktioniert? Geht es Bucky gut?“  
„Du stellst echt viele Fragen, Steve. Uff, ich bin echt ausgelaugt, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, keine Sorge. Ob es funktioniert hat, weiss ich nicht und wie es deinem Schatz geht, musst du ihn fragen“  
Bucky sitzt noch immer reglos auf der Bettkante und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Die Gedanken kreisen wie wild in seinem Kopf und er hat den schlimmsten Migräneanfall seines Lebens, weswegen er nach einer Weile die Augen zusammenkneift und sich die Schläfen reibt. Er merkt, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzt und schielt kurz zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.  
„Stevie“  
Ein breites Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen, das sofort von seinem Gegenüber gespiegelt wird.  
„Hey mein Schatz. Na, wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Als hätte ein Panzer auf meinem Schädel geparkt“  
Bucky wendet sich Steve zu, dreht dessen Kopf mit seiner Vibraniumhand zu sich und versiegelt ihre Lippen miteinander. Er beginnt sofort an Steves Unterlippe zu knabbern und schliesst geniesserisch die Augen, während er sich aufs Bett sinken lässt und Steve an dessen Nacken mit sich zieht. Als Steve halbwegs auf ihm zu liegen kommt, schlingt er seine Arme um dessen Hals und stöhnt schwelgerisch in den Kuss hinein. Als Steve sich dann plötzlich von ihm löst und kerzengerade aufsitzt, kann er sich ein frustriertes Grummeln nicht verkneifen, während auch er sich wieder aufrichtet.  
„Buck, Wanda ist noch hier“  
„Ich weiss. Warum, glaubst du, habe ich es beim Küssen belassen?“  
„Du bist ein Filou“  
„Bin ich nicht. Dich zu küssen, wirkt besser als jede Kopfschmerztablette“  
Auf Steves Wangen legt sich ein zarter Rotschimmer, während er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzend zu räuspern beginnt.  
„Oh, na dann. Ähm ja…hat Wandas Gedankenkontrolle etwas bewirkt?“  
„Du meinst abgesehen von dem Schädelbrummen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, Baby“  
„Wärst du bereit, es auf die Probe zu stellen?“  
„Jetzt?! Ich weiss nicht Steve, ich bin gerade ziemlich geschafft. Was wenn ich austicke und wieder zur Killermaschine werde?“  
„Du hattest dich doch schon vorher sehr gut im Griff. Nach sechs Worten warst du noch du selbst und konntest dich gegen den Kontrollverlust wehren. Ich glaube an dich“  
Bucky schluckt schwer, atmet tief durch und blickt Steve, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelt, dabei unentwegt an.  
„Okay, dir zuliebe“  
„Danke. Wanda, du kannst anfangen“  
„Aha, habt ihr fertiggeturtelt? Ich kann warten“  
Steve räuspert sich und Bucky sieht seine geröteten Wangen, doch dann hebt Wanda entschärfend und verständnisvoll lächelnd eine Hand. Dann nimmt sie Bucky mit ernsten Augen ins Visier, weswegen er wieder leicht nervös wird.  
„желание (zhelaniye – Wunsch/Begierde/Lust)  
ржaвый (rzhavoy – rostig)  
Семнадцать (semnadtset’ – siebzehn)  
Рассвет (rassvet – Tagesanbruch)  
Печь (pyetsch’ – Ofen)  
Девять“ (dyevit’ – neun)  
Buckys Muskeln beginnen sich anzuspannen, aber zu seiner Überraschung fühlt er sich nicht von einem Gefühl von Kontrollverlust übermannt, weswegen er beruhigt tief seufzt, worauf ihn die anderen beiden besorgt mustern und Steve seine Hand hebt, um sie Bucky bald besänftigend auf den Oberschenkel zu legen.  
„Es ist okay, Stevie“  
„добросердечный (dobroserdetschny – gutherzig)  
возвращение на родину (vavrascheniye na rodinu – Heimkehr)  
Один (adin – eins)  
грузовой вагон“ (gruzavoy vagon – Lastwagen)  
Er kann nicht anders, als reglos sitzen zu bleiben und zu staunen. Die Worte zu hören ist war zwar noch sehr aufwühlend, weil er so viel Schlechtes mit ihnen verbindet, aber er ist noch er selbst und das ist ein ganz ungewohntes Gefühl. Keine Wut, kein unkontrollierbares Zucken seines bionischen Arms und keine Panik. Es ist so befreiend, dass es ihm schon beinahe die Kehle zuschnürt, wenn er daran denkt, dass dieser Zustand vielleicht nur vorübergehend ist und er trotz dieses Erfolgs nie wieder ganz normal werden würde. Bucky schrickt zusammen, als eine grosse, warme Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter ihn aus seinen Gedanken reisst.  
„Buck?“  
Steves Stimme wirkt besorgt und zittrig, weswegen er seine Vibraniumhand hebt und damit Steves Hand auf seiner Schulter umfasst.  
„Mir geht es gut“  
„Wirklich? Oh, das ist fantastisch! Buck, weisst du was das bedeutet? Du musst endlich keine Angst mehr haben, dass Hydra dich wieder benutzen kann! Oh mein Gott, das ist…einfach…ein Traum! Ich freue mich ja so für dich, mein Schatz, für dich und für uns“  
Bucky möchte schon seine Zweifel offen Kund tun, als Steve ihn in einen fiebrigen Kuss zieht, er geschlagen ausatmet und die Zuneigung geniesst.

Später am Abend sitzen sie mit T’Challa und Wanda gemeinsam am Tisch und Steve rührt vor lauter Aufregung kaum sein Essen an. Ein glückliches Lächeln legt sich auf Buckys Lippen, als er die Erleichterung und überschwängliche Freude in Steves Stimme hört, während dieser T’Challa über den Erfolg der Therapiesitzung mit Wanda unterrichtet. Er weiss, dass er Steves Enthusiasmus etwas bremsen sollte, aber er bringt es nicht über sich gerade jetzt dessen Hoffnung mit Zweifel und Befürchtungen zu trüben. Während er deshalb stillschweigend Happen um Happen in seinen Mund schiebt und hofft, dass das Kauen die Skepsis verschwinden lassen würde, wird er plötzlich etwas forsch unter dem Tisch getreten. Er blickt auf und bemerkt Wandas fordernden Blick, weswegen er sich etwas zu ihr hinüberlehnt.  
„Was?“  
„Willst du ihn nicht etwas bremsen?“  
„Wieso? Ich gönne es ihm, dass er sich freut. Brems du ihn doch“  
„James, er ist überschwänglich. Was, wenn dieser Fortschritt von heute nicht permanent ist? Schon einmal daran gedacht?“  
„Sicher habe ich das, unmittelbar nachdem ich bemerkt habe, dass die Worte mich nicht mehr zu einem willenlosen Killersoldaten machen“  
„Und warum hast du Steve dann nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt?“  
„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, wie er sich gefreut hat? Ich konnte einfach nicht! Und hör auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, das brauche ich gerade wirklich nicht“  
Er richtet sich sofort wieder gerade auf, als er Steves Hand auf seinem Knie bemerkt und blickt diesem dann fragend in die Augen.  
„Worüber redet ihr beide denn so angeregt?“  
Steve sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an und er ist hin und her gerissen, bis er abermals einen Tritt von Wanda bekommt und er resigniert seufzt.  
„Wir ähm, nun ja…haben ausgemacht, dass wir den anhaltenden Effekt von Wandas Gedankenmanipulation nun täglich prüfen wollen, um herauszufinden, wie anhaltend die Wirkung ist“  
„Du befürchtest, dass der Erfolg nur vorübergehend ist?“  
„Ich möchte nur sicher gehen“  
„Verstehe“  
Das Lächeln weicht gänzlich aus Steves Gesicht und Bucky hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er hätte noch warten sollen. T’Challa scheint die Anspannung zu bemerken und lässt daraufhin das Dessertbuffet auftischen. Bucky schielt verstohlen zu Steve hinüber, in der Hoffnung Interesse für die Leckereien auf dem Tisch zu entdecken, doch Steve schaut betroffen vor sich auf den Teller und rührt keinen Muskel. Daraufhin seufzt Bucky, steht auf und entschuldigt sich bei T’Challa, während er seine Fingerspitzen auf Steves Schulter ablegt.  
„Können wir kurz reden?“  
Steve blickt ihn zwar fragend an, nickt dann aber kurz und erhebt sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. Die beiden gehen erst ein ganzes Stück den langen Gängen entlang, bis Bucky das Gefühl hat, dass sie ungestört sind. Dann nimmt er Steves Hand in seine und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über Steves Handrücken, während er anhält und sich vor Steve hinstellt.  
„Stevie, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stossen“  
„Ich weiss, es ist nur, wenn du nun immer noch keinen Frieden findest, dann war doch alles umsonst!“  
„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Mein mentaler Zustand ist deutlich stabiler als vor drei Monaten“  
„Das schon, aber du machst dir noch immer Sorgen wegen Hydra und dass sie dich wieder manipulieren könnten und das letzte Mal, als du dich selbst noch für eine Gefahr gehalten hast, hast du dich einfrieren lassen. Davor habe ich Angst“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich jetzt gerade noch für eine Bedrohung halte. Ich möchte einfach, dass ich nie wieder eine darstelle und jetzt, wo alles so gut läuft mit meiner Therapie, mit uns…Ich möchte das nicht verlieren, verstehst du? Darum stehe ich meiner rasanten Besserung von heute skeptisch gegenüber und deshalb möchte ich die Wirkung einfach regelmässig auf die Probe stellen, okay?“  
„Okay“  
„Bitte sei nicht mehr so traurig“  
„Es macht mich einfach betroffen, dass dich das alles noch beschäftigt“  
„Ich bin einfach vorsichtig, das heisst aber nicht, dass ich den Fortschritt nicht sehe. Ich freue mich ehrlich darüber. Ich war echt erleichtert, als ich gemerkt habe, dass die Worte mir nichts mehr anhaben konnten“  
Bucky lächelt Steve hoffnungsvoll mit noch leicht gesenktem Blick an, weswegen dieser seinen Kopf kurz empört in den Nacken wirft und ergeben ausatmet.  
„Das ist nicht fair! Als ob ich gegen diesen Blick jemals eine Chance hätte“  
Buckys Lächeln wird zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen, dann drückt er Steve gegen die nächste Wand und küsst ihn lechzend, ehe er ihm mit seiner bionischen Hand zärtlich über die Wange streichelt.  
„Wieder gut?“  
Steve lächelt sanftmütig und nickt bestätigend, ehe er Buckys Hand von seiner Wange nimmt, seine vollen Lippen auf die Knöchel drückt und dann seine Finger zwischen Buckys flechtet. Hand in Hand schlendern sie die Gänge entlang zurück und turteln ein Bisschen miteinander, bis plötzlich jemand um die nächste Ecke gerast kommt und einige Meter vor den beiden abrupt stehen bleibt.  
„Tony?!“  
Buckys Magen zieht sich bei Steves Feststellung unangenehm zusammen, als er den hasserfüllten Blick ihres Gegenübers sieht und er macht instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts. Da er dabei Steves Hand nicht loslässt, zieht er ihn mit sich, weswegen bald ein paar fragende Augen auf ihm ruhen. Bucky schüttelt nur verneinend seinen Kopf, ehe er einige weitere Tritte nach hinten macht und Steve aktiv mit sich schleift.  
„Buck, stopp, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so herumzerren“  
„Aber…er…ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er hasst mich“  
Tony, der bisher stillgestanden ist, setzt sich nun langsam in Richtung der beiden in Bewegung, weswegen Bucky mit geweiteten Augen aufgewühlt knurrend ein- und ausatmet.  
„Buck, das heisst aber nicht, dass er gekommen ist, um zu schaden“  
„Ach ja, erklär ihm das. Warum wäre er sonst hier? Woher weiss er überhaupt, dass wir hier sind?“  
Bucky sieht, wie Steve innehält und nun scheinbar verwundert seine Stirn in Falten legt, bevor er sich Tony mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zuwendet.  
„Da hat er nicht Unrecht, muss ich sagen. Wie hast du herausgefunden, wo wir sind und warum bist du hierhergekommen, Tony?“  
„Ich habe Mittel und Wege, und ich schulde dir keine Erklärung Rogers! Geh mir aus dem Weg, das hier geht dich nichts an! Das ist zwischen mir und deinem Kumpel“  
In dem Moment fällt Tonys Blick erstmals bewusst für eine längere Zeit auf die Hände der beiden und er prustet grinsend und Kopf schüttelnd Luft durch die Nase.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein ‚Er ist mein Freund‘ so gemeint ist! Ein Jammer“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich noch eine Rechnung mit deinem Liebhaber offen habe und ich nur ungern solch inniges Glück auseinanderreisse. Leider habe ich keine andere Wahl“  
Bucky sieht, wie Tony seine Armbanduhr antippt und im nächsten Moment ist seine Hand auch schon mit einer Rüstung überzogen. Als Tony dann die Hand hebt, bekommt Bucky die sich sammelnde Energie zu sehen, die nur einen Wimpernschlag später als Strahl auf ihn abgefeuert wird. Er schafft es gerade noch, seine Vibraniumhand von Steve zu lösen, diesen beiseite zu schubsen und den Strahl grösstenteils abzulenken. Die Restenergie schrammt an seinem Gesicht vorbei und versengt ihm die Haut, weswegen er gequält aufstöhnt.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du einen neuen Arm bekommen. Mal sehen, zu was der sonst noch so Nütze ist“  
„Tony, bitte, es tut mir Leid, was ich deinen Eltern und damit auch dir angetan habe“  
„Das bringt sie mir nicht wieder, Mörder!“  
Bucky überwindet mit hochgehobenem Arm die Distanz zwischen sich und Tony, der überrascht knurrt, als Bucky den Energiestrahl immer weiter erfolgreich abblockt. Schliesslich umfasst Bucky Tonys Hand und zwingt ihn so, sie zur Faust zu ballen und den Energiestrahl zu unterbrechen. Dabei lässt er sein wütend dreinblickendes Gegenüber keinen Moment aus den Augen und er sieht, wie Tonys Zorn auf ihn noch grösser wird.  
„Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Tony. Das haben wir doch schon und es hat uns allen nichts gebracht. Du bist einer von Steves Freunden und ich möchte diese Freundschaft nicht torpedieren“  
„Ich will auch nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Barnes, ich will dich vernichten! Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du meiner Mutter angetan hast! Und Rogers ist kein Freund von mir! Freunde fallen einem nicht so in den Rücken“  
Tony blickt gekränkt in Steves Richtung, der sich die Schulter, wo Bucky ihn zuvor gepackt hat, um ihn wegzuschubsen, reibt und geknickt den Kopf hängen lässt.  
„Tony, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, aber ich konnte nicht einfach zusehen, während du meinen besten Freund tötest. Hydra hat ihn benutzt, es war nicht seine Schuld, er hatte keine Wahl“  
Bucky vernimmt ein beinahe tonloses Lachen von Tony und sieht, wie er das Armband an seinem anderen Handgelenk gegen seinen Gürtel drückt und auch seine zweite Hand mit der Spezialrüstung eingekleidet wird.  
„Halt dein Maul, Rogers!“  
Auf Tonys Handfläche bildet sich weiss glühende Energie, weswegen Bucky in Panik Tonys Faust freigibt und sich schützend vor Steve stellt.  
„Nein, lass ihn in Frieden, Stark!“  
„Es ist beinahe rührend, wie ihr euch umeinander sorgt. Es ist aber auch eure grösste Schwäche“  
In dem Moment feuert Tony einen nächsten Energiestrahl in Richtung Bucky ab, der ihn aber wiederum mit seinem Vibraniumarm ablenken kann, sodass er dieses Mal unverletzt bleibt. Er blickt kurz über seine Schulter zu Steve, um zu überprüfen, dass auch dieser unversehrt geblieben ist. Dann verschwindet plötzlich der Widerstand gegen seinen Arm, weswegen Bucky perplex seinen Fokus wieder auf Tony legt und diesen verständnislos anblinzelt.  
„Buck, pass auf!“  
Doch die Warnung kommt zu spät und einer von Tonys Rüstungsteilen trifft Bucky in die Magengrube, weswegen er keuchend zu Boden geht. Dann lässt Tony die Energie wieder aufglühen und feuert einen Strahl ab und Bucky kneift geblendet die Augen zusammen. Aber der erwartete Schmerz kommt nicht und das blendend grelle Licht verschwindet mit einem Mal, weswegen er heftig atmend die Augen öffnet. Er sieht, wie Steve ihn liebend anlächelt und er möchte schon erleichtert zurücklächeln, als auf Steves Gesicht ein matter, lebloser Ausdruck tritt. Buckys verstörter Blick scannt daraufhin Steves Körper und dann bemerkt er mit Schrecken das klaffende Loch in Steves Brust.  
„Nein, Stevie!“  
Es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das seine bebenden Lippen verlässt. Zitternd will er sich aufrichten, um Steve zu halten, doch dann bricht dieser auch schon zusammen und kracht ungebremst auf Buckys Brust nieder.  
„Stevie, hörst du mich? Steve? Steven! Nein, bitte, nein!“  
Panisch beginnt er den schlaffen Körper auf sich zu rütteln, erhält jedoch keine Antwort, weswegen ihm übel wird und sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammeln. Er nimmt den unverkennbaren Geruch von Eisen wahr, während ihm bewusst wird, wie viel Blut Steve bereits verloren haben muss. Mühsam setzt er sich auf und hält Steve dabei ununterbrochen in seinen Armen, während er sieht, dass sein Shirt mit Blut durchtränkt ist. Er reisst sich den Stoff vom Leib, halbiert ihn und drückt ihn verzweifelt beidseitig auf Steves Wunde.  
„Er verblutet, mein Stevie verblutet!“  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Bitte verzeih mir“  
Bucky registriert erstmals, dass Tony noch da ist und Wut keimt in ihm auf, denn Tony steht einfach mit dem Rücken zur Wand da und sieht mit geweiteten Augen in ihre Richtung. Bucky atmet daraufhin tief ein, blinzelt die Tränen weg und erhebt sich mit Steve in seinen Armen. Ohne den anderen noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen rast er die Gänge entlang zur Krankenstation, wo er Steve auf die nächstbeste Liege ablegt. Die anwesenden Pflegerinnen und Ärzte stürmen entsetzt herbei und Bucky lässt ihnen Platz. Er sieht, wie alle Blicke austauschen und hitzig miteinander zu sprechen scheinen, doch er hört keinen verständlichen Satz in dem Durcheinander und dann schieben sie Steve plötzlich in einen anderen Raum. Bucky folgt ihnen instinktiv, wird aber von einer Pflegerin zurückgehalten.  
„Ich muss zu ihm!“  
„Das geht jetzt leider nicht. Sie müssen ihren Freund sofort notoperieren. Er hat viel Blut verloren und wer weiss, was alles verletzt wurde“  
„Ich will nicht, dass er allein ist. Er soll wissen, dass ich für ihn da bin“  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr Freund weiss das auch. Ruhen sie sich etwas aus und…“  
„Und was?“  
„...setzen sie sich sofort hier hin! Sie sind ja auch verletzt!“  
Er blickt an sich hinunter und bemerkt die tiefe Fleischwunde in seiner linken Brust und atmet bedrückt aus.  
„So stark war der Energiestrahl also! Oh Stevie, bitte halt durch“  
„Was murmeln sie da? Setzen sie sich hin!“  
Er lässt sich verarzten und schluckt ohne Diskussion ein paar Pillen, die ihm unter die Nase gehalten werden. Dann steht plötzlich Wanda vor ihm, sieht ihm besorgt in die Augen und dann entgeistert an ihm herunter auf seine blutverschmierte Brust.  
„James, was ist passiert?!“  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis er ihre Frage versteht und dann muss er sofort wieder mit seinen Emotionen ringen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, weswegen er nur ein von Schniefen unterbrochenes, leises Murmeln herausbringt.  
„Es ist Stark. Er hat irgendwie Wind davon bekommen, dass Steve und ich hier sind und hat uns in den Gängen abgefangen. Eins hat zum anderen geführt, ich hab nicht aufgepasst und jetzt hat mein armer Stevie ein Loch in der rechten Brust. Er hat viel Blut verloren und die Ärzte operieren ihn gerade“  
Bucky merkt, wie ihm nun die Tränen unaufhaltsam über die Wangen rollen, weswegen er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergräbt und laut schluchzt. Sofort legt sich ein Paar zarte Arme um ihn und dann wird er an Wandas Brust gezogen. Er lässt die Verzweiflung nun einfach zu, weswegen er von einer Welle an Schluchzern nach der anderen überrollt wird.  
„Das hört sich schrecklich an, aber Captain Rogers…Steve ist ein Kämpfer. Er schafft das“  
Bucky spürt, dass er wieder ruhiger wir, weswegen er sich von Wanda löst und sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt.  
„Du hast Recht. Er war immer schon zu stur, um einfach aufzugeben, vielleicht manchmal auch zu dumm. Kein Grund zu denken, dass sich da etwas geändert hat. Danke Wanda“  
Er greift nach einer ihrer Hände und drückt sie dankend, was sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln quittiert und sich neben ihm auf die Krankenliege setzt.  
„Ich werde hier mit dir warten, okay?“  
Bucky nickt und dann fällt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf T’Challa, der von vier Frauen seiner Leibgarde, die den gefesselten Tony Stark im Schlepptau haben, begleitet wird. Zorn kocht wieder in ihm auf und bevor er es sich versieht, steht er vor T’Challa und durchbohrt Tony mit seinem Blick. T’Challa stellt sich daraufhin zwischen die beiden und Bucky gibt sich alle Mühe, sich davon nicht irritieren zu lassen und sich stattdessen zu beruhigen.  
„Mr. Barnes, mein Freund, wir haben diesen Mann in Gewahrsam genommen. Er ist ein Gefangener. Bitte tun sie jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes“  
„Ich möchte nur kurz mit ihm sprechen, wenn ihr es gestattet Majestät“  
T’Challa nickt gewährend, tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und trägt zwei seiner Wächterinnen auf, ebenfalls beiseite zu gehen, damit Bucky näher zu Tony gelangen kann. Dieser wirkt über seine unterlegene Position wenig glücklich und seine Lider beginnen nervös zu flattern, als Bucky an ihn herantritt.  
„Und was jetzt, Barnes? Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?“  
In dem Moment Betritt einer von Steves Notfallärzten den Raum und nimmt den Mundschutz vom Gesicht. Bucky saugt scharf die Luft ein, als er den blutigen Kittel der Frau sieht und wendet sich von Tony ab, um ihr zuzuhören.  
„Wir haben alles getan was wir konnten, um ihn zu retten. Sein rechter Lungenflügel wurde verletzt, sowie einige wichtige Arterien. Darüber hinaus hat die Wucht des Energieeinschlags ihm einige Rippen zertrümmert, Muskelgewebe zerrissen und seine Haut zerfetzt. Wir hoffen, dass wir alle Knochensplitter entfernen konnten. Einige von ihnen haben seinen Herzbeutel punktiert, aber wir konnten Schlimmeres verhindern. Um ihm eine bessere Chance zu geben, mussten wir ihn allerdings in ein Koma versetzen und sein Zustand ist kritisch. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten habe“  
Bucky knirscht mit den Zähnen und beginnt wieder zu zittern, bevor er sich mit brennenden Augen wieder Tony zuwendet und ihn für einen langen Moment nur anstarrt.  
„Sind wir jetzt quitt? Ich habe deine Eltern getötet und du vielleicht den Mann, den ich liebe“  
„Ich wollte nicht ihn töten“  
„Aber du wolltest töten“  
„Wie du damals, nicht wahr?“  
„Es war ein Befehl“  
„Und jetzt hast du das Gefühl, dass deine Tat weniger schlimm ist, als meine“  
„Nein! Ich verstehe, dass du auf Rache aus bist seit du es weisst. Das Wissen, dass es nicht mein Wille war, macht deine Eltern nicht wieder lebendig. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Tony, aber deine blinde Wut hat den Falschen getroffen. Steve hat das nicht verdient“  
Tony weicht seinem Blick nicht aus, schluckt und nickt einige Male, bevor er seine Lippen aufeinanderpresst und scheinbar leidend seine Augen schliesst. Bucky merkt, wie die Wut in ihm abebbt und er stattdessen von Sorge erfüllt wird, weswegen er sich der Ärztin zuwendet und sie flehend ansieht.  
„Bitte, darf ich zu ihm?“  
Ein trauriges Lächeln tritt auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie stumm nickt und ihm bedeutet, ihr zu folgen. Sobald er Steve an Herzmonitore angeschlossen, mit Infusionen in seinen Armen und mit einer Sauerstoffmaske über Nase und Mund sieht, gibt es für ihn kein Halten mehr und er stürmt an der Ärztin vorbei. Er kniet sich neben Steves Bett und nimmt dessen Hand fest in seine, um sein Gesicht an sie zu schmiegen.  
„Oh Stevie, bitte halt durch! Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, okay?“  
Er erhebt sich wieder, beugt sich über Steves schlafenden Körper und küsst seine Stirn. Dann angelt er sich mit einem Fuss einen der herumstehenden Stühle und zieht ihn ans Bett, um sich, ohne Steves Hand auch nur für eine Sekunde loslassen zu müssen, hinsetzen zu können. Bucky spürt den forschenden Blick der Ärztin noch eine Weile im Rücken, weswegen er immer wieder kurz einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Reflexion auf dem Bildschirm des Herzmonitors wirft und einfach still Steves Hand massiert. Doch als sich die Frau endlich zurückzieht und er sich nicht mehr belauscht fühlt, beginnt er auf Steve einzureden. Von Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Kindheit, über Steves früherem Hang zu Lungenentzündungen und seiner eigenen Sorge, dass er ihn eines Tages an eine heimtückische Erkrankung verlieren könnte, über Steves ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, der ihn des Öfteren in Teufels Küche gebracht hatte bis zu ihrer Zeit in der Armee, als sie Seite an Seite gestanden und gekämpft hatten.  
„Solange ich mich erinnern kann, bist du mein bester Freund gewesen, meine Familie. Ich habe dich immer für deinen Mut und deine Hilfsbereitschaft bewundert, weisst du das? Auch wenn du keine Chance gegen einen zwei Meter grossen Kerl hattest, du hast dich für Schwächere eingesetzt und warst bereit, dafür Prügel einzustecken. Ich habe dich dafür oft als Punk bezeichnet und das tue ich auch jetzt, hier und heute. Du hättest dich nicht einfach so für mich opfern sollen, Punk! Aber…Danke…danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Ich weiss, dass du mich hörst also, lass dir die Zeit, die du brauchst, aber versprich mir, dass du wieder aufwachst, okay?“  
Bucky drückt Steves Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er hier bei ihm bleiben wird, bis er aufwacht, dann rückt er mit dem Stuhl näher ans Krankenbett und streichelt mit seiner Vibraniumhand über Steves Wangen.


	4. In the end - The best of times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ist bereits das vorletzte Kapitel...  
> Viel Spass beim Lesen =)

Es vergehen einige Tage, in denen Bucky nur für das Allernötigste von Steves Seite weicht und auch dann nur, weil Wanda ihn währenddessen ablöst. Manchmal, wenn sie gerade gemeinsam bei Steve im Zimmer sitzen, nutzen sie die Zeit, um den Effekt von Wandas Gedankenkontrolle zu überprüfen und stellen jedes Mal fest, dass dieser noch anhält.  
„Langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass Wanda permanenten Einfluss auf mich gehabt hat, ist das nicht spitze?! Ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten, bis du endlich wieder aufwachst, Stevie. Du musst wirklich hundemüde sein, wenn du schon über eine Woche hier rumliegst. Stark wollte dich heute, glaube ich, besuchen, aber T’Challa hat es ihm untersagt. Ich war eigentlich froh, habe mich dann aber gefragt, ob du ihn nicht gerne hier gehabt hättest. Morgen werde ich T’Challa bitten, Stark einen kurzen Besuch zu erlauben, unter meiner Aufsicht, das versteht sich natürlich von selbst“  
Es zieht noch eine Woche ins Land und Bucky merkt, dass seine Anwesenheit und sein wachsames Auge einige Ärzte aus dem Konzept zu bringen beginnt, aber das ist ihm egal. Er möchte direkt dabei sein, wenn einer von ihnen bei der täglichen Visite irgendeine Veränderung feststellt. Genauso, wie er wie ein Schiesshund aufpasst, wenn Stark kurz für einen Besuch aus seiner Haft entlassen wird. Stark scheint sich aber an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt zu haben, obwohl Bucky von sich nicht dasselbe behaupten könnte. Er traut dem anderen nicht, auch wenn er ihn mittlerweile sogar leise grüsst, bevor er ans Bett tritt und für eine Weile leise mit Steve spricht.  
„Barnes?“  
Bucky hebt erstaunt seinen Blick, denn bisher hat Tony Stark nie mehr als gegrüsst, und schaut ihn mit misstrauischem Interesse an.  
„Habe ich mich überhaupt bei dir bedankt, dass du ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt hast bei T’Challa?“  
„Das habe ich nicht für dich gemacht, sondern für Steve. Ich kenne ihn und er hätte es so gewollt“  
Sein Gegenüber nickt scheinbar betrübt und lässt den Kopf etwas hängen, während er auf Steves Schulter klopft und sich dann vom Bett abwendet.  
„Pass auf ihn auf, okay? Und Barnes…danke“  
„Werde ich. Und Stark…bis morgen“  
Ein scheinbar erleichtertes Lächeln beginnt Tonys Lippen zu umspielen, weswegen auch Bucky beinahe automatisch und unbewusst seinen linken Mundwinkel nach oben zieht. Tony hält bereits die Türklinke in der Hand, um in den Gang hinauszutreten, wo zwei von T’Challas Wächterinnen bereits auf ihn warten würden, als Steves Herzmonitor plötzlich ein langgezogenes Piepsen von sich gibt. Bucky schiesst aus seinem Stuhl hoch und hastet an Steves Seite, um dessen Hand fest mit seinen eigenen zu umschliessen.  
„Steve, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Kämpfe! Bitte, ich flehe dich an!“  
Jemand tritt hinter ihn und versucht ihn von Steve wegzuziehen, was er aber nicht zulässt und sich zu wehren beginnt.  
„Du musst den Ärzten Platz machen, sonst können sie ihm nicht helfen“  
Bucky erkennt die Stimme und dreht sich mit einer schier unbändigen Wut in der Brust zu Tony um, der sofort versteht und mit gehobenen Händen einen Schritt von ihm zurückweicht. Bucky bemerkt, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt und hört, wie sein bionischer linker Arm knarrende Geräusche von sich gibt.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld. Wenn Steve stirbt, gibt es nichts auf dieser Welt, dass dich vor mir beschützen wird, Stark! Ganz gleich, wo du dich verkriechst und wie dick du die Schutzmauern hochziehst, ich werde dich finden und dich in Stücke reissen!“  
Seine Stimme ist zu einem blutrünstigen Zischen verkommen, das sogar ihm selbst einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt und seinem Gegenüber jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht vertreibt. Dann tritt plötzlich ein sich normalisierendes, sich wiederholendes Piepsen an sein Ohr und seine Aufmerksamkeit ist augenblicklich wieder bei Steve. Er atmet erleichtert auf, blinzelt die aufkommenden Tränen weg, kniet sich neben das Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Steves Seite.  
„Mach das bitte nie wieder Punk“  
Als Bucky sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder von Steve löst und sich aufrichtet, sind sie zwei die einzigen im Zimmer, worüber er nicht im Geringsten unglücklich ist. Er setzt sich neben dem Krankenbett auf einen Stuhl und krault Steves Arm, Schulter und Brust.  
„Störe ich?“  
„Wanda, was machst du hier?“  
„Was schon, James? Es ist sechs Uhr und ich bin hier, um dich für eine Stunde abzulösen, wie jeden Tag“  
„Ah ja, deswegen. Heute nicht Wanda, ich möchte bei Stevie bleiben“  
„Aber du musst doch etwas essen. Steven macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn er aufwacht und sein Liebster unter meiner Aufsicht verkümmert ist“  
„Ich habe gegessen“  
„Ach ja, wann?“  
„Ähm, heute…ja, heute Morgen“  
Wanda besieht ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick, legt ihren Kopf schief und stützt ihre Hände in ihre Hüften, als hätte sie ihn beim Lügen erwischt.  
„Nein, wirklich. Eine der Pflegerinnen hat mir Fruchtsalat und Porridge mit Zimt gebracht“  
„Von mir aus, aber dann möchtest du vielleicht eine wärmende Dusche nehmen?“  
„Ich muss wirklich nicht jeden Tag duschen“  
Wanda schliesst ungläubig ihre Augen, kräuselt ihre Lippen und wendet ihren Kopf leicht ab, um vor sich hin zu nuscheln.  
„Schon klar“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Mach was du willst, James, aber davon wird er auch nicht wach, weisst du“  
Bucky verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust und blickt einen Moment nickend und auf seiner Unterlippe kauend vor sich auf den Boden.  
„Sein Herz ist heute einen Moment stehen geblieben, Wanda. Ich habe Angst um ihn“  
Wanda schaut kurz geschockt zu Steve, der noch immer in seinen tiefen Schlummer gelullt daliegt, ehe sie an Buckys Seite tritt und ihm aufmuntert über den rechten Arm streicht.  
„Gut, bleib hier und pass auf ihn auf, aber lass mich dir etwas zu essen bringen“  
Bucky nickt mit einem gerührten Lächeln im Gesicht und schliesst Wanda einen Moment in eine Umarmung. Sie kommt bald mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich zwei Teller mit duftendem, flüssigem Inhalt befinden, zurück, stellt es auf dem kleinen Tisch im Zimmer ab und richtet die beiden Teller an.  
„Was ist das und was wird das?“  
„Das ist Bananensuppe mit Chili und Mais. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du jetzt denkst, aber ich habe mir von T’Challa sagen lassen, dass sie vorzüglich ist. Und ich werde hier mit dir essen und dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Komm James, setzt dich und iss“  
Bucky lächelt Wanda dankbar an, setzt sich dann und schiebt sich mutig einen vollen Löffel der unbekannten Suppe in den Mund.  
„Und?“  
„Etwas eigenwillig, aber okay. Guten Appetit, Wandotschka“  
„Приятного аппетита, Яша!“ (Priatnava appetita, Jasha! – Guten Appetit, Jasha!)  
Die beiden unterhalten sich bis spät in die Nacht und Wanda schafft es schliesslich, Bucky davon zu überzeugen, Zähne putzen und kurz duschen zu gehen. Sie scheint jedoch sehr überrascht, als er nach nur etwas mehr als einer Viertelstunde wieder im Zimmer steht und ihr eine gute Nacht wünscht, während er sich auf dem Stuhl neben Steves Bett einquartiert. Seine Augen finden ihre und er atmet gelöst auf, als er nichts ausser Rührung und Verständnis in ihnen findet. Als sie wieder zu zweit sind, erzählt er dem komatösen Steve wieder von ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen und streichelt ihm dabei liebevoll über die mittlerweile kratzigen Wangen. Mit der Zeit merkt er, wie ihn die Müdigkeit immer mehr übermannt, aber er kämpft dagegen an, um über Steve zu wachen.   
~ Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, als ihm doch kurz die Augen zufallen und er erst durch einen ohrenbetäubenden Ton aus seinem leichten Dösen gerissen wird. Er schrickt hoch und blickt sich desorientiert um, bis er bemerkt, dass das Piepsen von Steves Herzmonitor kommt. Panisch blickt er auf den Bildschirm und begreift mit Schrecken, dass die grüne Linie, die die Herzimpulse aufzeichnet, gerade verläuft.  
„Herzstillstand! Nein, du kannst jetzt doch nicht aufgeben!“  
Sofort macht er Raum für herbeieilende Ärzte, die dem Schrecken Einhalt gebieten würden, doch es kommt niemand. Bucky merkt, wie sich ein Stein in seiner Magengrube bildet, als er mit zittrigen Fingern den am Bettenbügel baumelnden Notfallknopf drückt und dann verunsichert in Richtung Tür blickt. Als weitere fünf Sekunden später immer noch niemand den Anstalt macht, zu helfen, stürmt er zu eben dieser, reisst sie auf und blickt links und rechts den Gang entlang.   
„Hallo, wir brauchen Hilfe!“  
Das Piepsen in seinem Rücken treibt ihm den Schweiss auf die Stirn, während seine Sicht langsam verschwimmt und er seinen Herzschlagt in seiner Brust hämmern zu spüren beginnt. Er krallt sich nach Luft ringend am Türrahmen fest, sodass das Holz unter der Gewalt seiner linken Hand splittert. Dann auf einmal spürt er, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper gepumpt wird und er macht auf dem Absatz Kehrt, um zu Steve ans Krankenbett zu eilen. Er klettert über ihn, bringt seine Hände auf dessen Brust, ermahnt seine Linke zur Vorsicht und startet dann mit der Herzmassage. Alles, was er vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren im Militärbasistraining über Wiederbelebungsmassnahmen gelernt hat, füllt seinen Kopf nun immer mehr aus, sodass es bald das einzige ist, woran er überhaupt noch denken kann.  
„Du darfst nicht sterben, Steve! Hast du mich gehört? Nun komm schon! Bitte!“  
Buckys Mühen bleiben unbelohnt, weswegen seine Sicht zu verschwimmen beginnt und dann Tränen auf Steves Krankenhemd fallen. Verzweifelt schluchzend führt er die Herzmassage dennoch weiter fort und beatmet Steve Mund zu Mund, wie er es vor langer Zeit gelernt hat. Plötzlich packen ihn einige Hände und zerren ihn mühsam, da er sich mit aller Kraft wehrt, von Steves leblosem Körper runter und drücken ihn auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl. Eine Person taucht in seinem Sichtfeld auf, schüttelt ihn und beginnt mit ihm in einer tröstenden Stimmlage zu sprechen.  
„Bleiben sie sitzen Mr. Barnes und beruhigen sie sich. Sie können ihrem Freund nicht mehr helfen, ich fürchte es bereits zu spät“  
„Wie können sie so etwas sagen?! Ihr habt ja noch nicht einmal versucht, Steve zu helfen! Und warum hat es so lange gedauert, bis ihr alle hier wart?!“  
„Sie haben den Eindruck, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber wir sind so schnell wie nur irgend möglich hierhergeeilt. Das heisst leider nicht, dass wir ihrem Freund noch helfen können. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Mr. Barnes“  
Mit diesen Worten drückt der Arzt verständnisvoll seine Schultern und wendet sich dann ab. Nun sieht Bucky wieder Steves blasses Gesicht, bevor es von jemandem mit einem weissen Leintuch zugedeckt wird.  
„Hey, stopp! Ich konnte mich doch noch nicht einmal von meinem Stevie verabschieden“  
Bucky steht auf und reisst das Tuch wieder beiseite, um Steves friedliches Gesicht anzusehen und es dann zwischen seine beiden Hände zu schliessen. Er streichelt liebevoll mit seinen Daumen über das kühle Fleisch, ehe er sich nach vorne beugt und die starren vollen Lippen behutsam küsst.  
„Ich kann das einfach nicht fassen! Du wirst mir so furchtbar fehlen!“  
Noch einmal versiegelt er ihre Lippen zu einem einseitigen Kuss, tritt dann von dem Bett zurück und geht unkontrolliert atmend in die Hocke, während die Ärzte seinen Steve mitnehmen. Bucky bleibt alleine zurück, zwischen nutzlos gewordenen Maschinen und der Erinnerung an einen quicklebendigen Steve Grant Rogers, seinen besten Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt, der sogar an ihn geglaubt hat, als alles gegen ihn gesprochen hat. Steve hat sich für ihn entschieden, für ihn gekämpft, für ihn geblutet, auf ihn gewartet, ihn geliebt und für all das hat er den höchsten Preis überhaupt bezahlt. Bucky beginnt am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schlingt seine Arme halt suchend um sich selbst, als er den traurigen Schluss zieht.  
„Ich habe ihn getötet“ ~  
Bucky wacht schweissgebadet auf und blickt verstört um sich, während seine Pumpe unbarmherzig gegen seine Brust hämmert.  
„Steve!“  
Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und er erstickt beinahe an einem riesigen Kloss in seinem Hals, weswegen er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben will. Doch dann bemerkt er, dass er mit der Linken etwas hält, etwas das unter seinem Händedruck nachgibt und er realisiert, dass der Herzmonitor hinter ihm regelmässig, friedlich und tröstlich vor sich hin piept. Bucky dreht ungläubig seinen Kopf und schiesst aus seiner Sitzgelegenheit hoch, als er Steve erkennt, der noch immer in seinem Krankenbett liegt und unverändert schlummert. Nun fliessen ihm die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen und er presst seine Lippen auf Steves unbewegten, aber weichen und warmen Mund. Dann lässt er sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und massiert Steves Hand beschwörend für den Rest der Nacht. Am Morgen betritt eine der Pflegerinnen das Krankenzimmer, wünscht ihm einen guten Tag und liest Steves Vitalzeichen von den Monitoren ab, ehe sie sie in ein Tablet eintippt. Er bemerkt, wie sie die Stirn runzelt und mehrere Male hastig von dem Gerät in ihrer Hand hoch zu Steve und manchmal rüber zu ihm guckt, ehe sie dann plötzlich auf dem Absatz Kehrt macht und den Ausgang ansteuert.  
„Hey, warten sie einen Moment. Ist…ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“  
„Wieso meinen sie, Mr. Barnes?“  
„Ich bitte sie, ich habe die kleinen Blicke zu Steve und das Stirnrunzeln bemerkt. Also, ist alles okay?“  
„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Alles was ich sehe, ist eine starke Veränderung seiner Werte im Vergleich zu gestern. Ich werde sie sofort an einen Arzt weiterleiten“  
Bucky nickt und drückt Steves Hand wieder etwas fester, ehe er sich zu ihm rüber beugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.  
„Was hast du denn jetzt wieder vor, Stevie?“  
Eine kurze Zeit später betritt eine Ärztin das Krankenzimmer und tritt schnurstracks ans Krankenbett. Sie leuchtet in Steves Augen, hört ihn ab und inspiziert seine Durchschusswunde, ehe sie mit einem verblüfften Schnauben seinen gesamten Verband abwickelt und in den Müll wirft. Bucky, der Steves Hand noch immer fest in seiner Linken hält sieht die Frau fragend an, aber sie bleibt einfach ungerührt stehen.  
„Ähm Doktor, ist alles in Ordnung mit Steve, oder wie darf ich ihr Handeln hier interpretieren?“  
Die Frau schüttelt ungläubig dreinblickend den Kopf, ehe sie Bucky aufmerksam ansieht und sich nach einem Blick auf ihre ineinandergelegten Hände räuspert.  
„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Mr. Barnes. Ihrem Partner geht es hervorragend! Ich denke sogar, dass wir ihn ohne Risiko aus dem künstlichen Koma holen können. Ich glaube, dass sein Körper die Anästhesie bereits abzubauen beginnt, weswegen seine Vitalwerte heute so hoch waren im Vergleich zu gestern. Er möchte wohl wieder ganz bei ihnen sein“  
Die Ärztin lächelt freundlich und blickt dann mit einem kleinen Grinsen zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Etwas verlegen über ihren Kommentar hebt Bucky seine Rechte und wuschelt sich damit durch die Haare, während er sich kurz räuspert.  
„Das klingt fantastisch! Wann wird er aufwachen?“  
„Das liegt ganz bei ihm. Wir werden die Narkosedosis heute und morgen halbieren, bevor wir sie dann ganz stoppen und dann ist an Mr. Rogers Stoffwechseln, den Rest der Betäubung abzubauen“  
Bucky kann sich ein glückliches Lachen nicht verkneifen und er schmiegt sein Gesicht ergeben an Steves raue Wange, als die Ärztin das Narkosemittel auf die Hälfte zurückdreht.  
„Hast du das gehört, Stevie? Sie wollen dich wieder aufwachen lassen! Also gibt dein Bestes, um dieses Schlafmittel raus zu schaffen, ja? Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dir wieder in die Augen zu sehen!“  
Voller Tatendrang macht sich Bucky daran, die Pflegerin bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen. Es fällt ihm ein leicht mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr auf, als er wie jeden Tag zuvor verkündet, dass er Steves komplette Körperpflege übernimmt und sich auch sofort die Utensilien wohl organisiert dafür zurechtlegt. Er wartet, bis die Pflegerin mit all ihren sonstigen Pflichten fertig ist und das Zimmer verlassen hat, ehe er Steve abdeckt und immer Stückweise entkleidet, um ihn zu waschen.  
„Sobald du wieder wach bist, müssen wir unbedingt mal zusammen unter die Dusche, mein Hübscher. Unter den jetzigen Umständen muss ich mich immer beherrschen, damit ich professionell bleibe. Alles andere wäre natürlich auch nicht richtig, aber es ist schon schwierig, ich meine, du bist eine Augenweide“  
Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf den Lippen trocknet er Steve ab, bevor er ihm ein neues Krankenhemd anzieht.  
„Und ich bin froh, wenn du wieder deine normalen Sachen anhast. Die schmeicheln deinem stählernen Körper nämlich viel mehr, als dieser Nachtrock hier. Aber keine Sorge, du gefällst mir immer, egal was du anhast“  
Bucky führt noch weiter ein Bisschen Smalltalk mit dem schlafenden Steve und streichelt dabei immer wieder liebevoll über dessen Handrücken und Unterarm. Er ist ganz vertieft in seine Erzählungen, dass er beinahe vor Schreck aufspringt, als sich Steves Hand plötzlich zu bewegen beginnt. Buckys Blick schnellt hoch zu Steves Gesicht, wo sich aber noch kein Muskel sichtlich bewegt. Er nimmt daraufhin Steves aktive, suchende Hand in Seine und drückt sie leicht, um seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da ist. Dann steht er auf, beugt sich zu Steve runter und krault ihm dabei liebevoll durch die kurzen Haare.  
„Hey Stevie, hörst du mich? Ich bin hier Baby. Jetzt wird alles gut“  
Bucky vernimmt ein unverständliches Brummen von Steve, der nun den Händedruck schwach erwidert, weshalb er erleichtert und ein Bisschen amüsiert leise hauchend lacht.  
„Buc? Wo bis‘ du? Wo bin isch? Was s‘ passierd?“  
„Ja Stevie, ich bin hier bei dir auf der Krankenstation. Du wurdest verletzt, als du mich vor Stark beschützt hast“  
Langsam öffnet Steve seine Augen, blinzelt einige Male und schliesst sie gequält grummelnd wieder.  
„Ist es zu hell? Warte, ich schalte kurz das Licht aus“  
Sofort schliesst sich Steves Hand stärker um Buckys, sodass er sich nicht ohne Anstrengung losreissen könnte, weshalb er erstaunt über dieses Ausmass an Kraft in der Bewegung innehält.  
„Nisch gehen, Buc! Bleib bidde!“  
Gerührt lächelnd wendet sich Bucky Steve dann wieder gänzlich zu und lehnt sich noch etwas mehr über ihn, um ihm Schatten zu spenden. Als Steve das nächste Mal die Augen ein Wenig öffnet, kann Bucky ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, da sein Gegenüber ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Müdigkeit und Skepsis besieht, was einer Grimasse nahe kommt.  
„Isch bin so müde Buc! Warum bin isch so müde? Un‘ warum is mein Gobf so schwer?“  
„Das ist bestimmt noch die Narkose. Du warst eine Woche im künstlichen Koma, wegen den Verletzungen. Heute wurde die Dosis halbiert, damit du in den nächsten Tagen langsam aufwachen kannst. Aber anscheinend reicht die Hälfte nicht, um dich schlafend zu halten“  
„Koma?! Was?“  
Bucky grinst kurz und streichelt Steve dann verständnisvoll über die stoppeligen Wangen, bevor er sich zu ihm runterbeugt und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen haucht. Dann schlingt Steve einen Arm um seinen Nacken und hält ihn dicht vor seinem Gesicht in Position, bevor er seine Lippen voll Verlangen auf Buckys presst und genussvoll in den Kuss stöhnt. Er zieht Bucky beinahe ganz zu sich aufs Krankenbett, während er seine Hand gierig forschend auf Wanderschaft schickt, weswegen Bucky überrascht nach Luft schnappt. Als er sich an die plötzliche Stimulation gewöhnt, gibt er sich der Zuneigung hin und lässt seine Rechte krabbelnd über Steves Rücken gleiten, bis er vom gespannten Schlauch von Steves Infusion aufgehalten wird. Als auch noch das nervöse Piepsen des Herzmonitors an sein Ohr dringt, löst er sich atemlos von Steves hungrigem Mund.  
„Stevie, wir müssen ein Bisschen aufpassen, sonst reisst du dir noch die Infusion aus dem Arm“  
„Egal, komm her!“  
Steve überwältigt Bucky, sodass dieser auf der Matratze zu liegen kommt. Steve klettert über ihn und lässt seinen heissen Körper auf ihn sinken, weswegen Bucky eine Gänsehaut bekommt und sich ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht verklemmen kann. Steve grinst zufrieden, als er seine Lippen wieder auf Buckys drückt und seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten lässt. Das nächste, das die beiden mitbekommen, ist ein Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Hüsteln, weswegen sie voneinander ablassen. Steve richtet sich dabei so auf, dass er rittlings auf Buckys Schoss zu sitzen kommt und stütz sich mit beiden Händen auf dessen Brust ab, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.  
„Was wolln sie denn? Das is mein Simmer. Sie gönn sumindes globfen“  
Bucky versucht krampfhaft seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken und gibt stattdessen immer wieder hicksende Laute von sich, während er einen erstklassigen Ausblick auf den schwankenden Mann auf seinem Schoss hat.  
„Mr. Rogers, sie sind auf der Krankenstation, sollten sich also schonen und da sind solche…solche ähm hmm Aktivitäten etwas weniger ähm empfehlenswert. Mr. Barnes, warum ist Mr. Rogers überhaupt schon aufgewacht?“  
Bucky schiebt Steve von sich runter und setzt sich an den Bettrand, weswegen dieser ein enttäuschtes Grummeln von sich gibt und Buckys Hand nimmt.  
„Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber ich würde sagen, dass die halbierte Dosis der Narkose nicht ausreicht, um Steve gänzlich zu betäuben. Sein Metabolismus arbeitet schneller, als der eines Durchschnittsmenschen, weswegen er nur noch etwas benebelt ist. Andernfalls hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, sobald er realisiert hätte, dass sie uns beim Schmusen erwischt haben“  
„Haben sie die Narkose eigenmächtig weiter reduziert?“  
„Habe ich nicht, sehen sie nach“  
Einer der beiden Ärzte überprüft daraufhin die Infusionsrate der Anästhesie und nickt dann dem anderen bestätigend zu. Dieser kratzt sich daraufhin etwas ratlos am Hinterkopf, bevor er sich räuspert und sich wieder gerade hinstellt.  
„Gut, wenn sie sich gut genug fühlen, können wir die Maschinen stoppen und die Infusion ziehen, Mr. Rogers“  
„Isch fühle misch blendend. Darf isch gehen?“  
Die beiden Ärzte tauschen einige Blicke aus, ehe der zweite sich wieder neben seinen Kollegen stellt und das Wort ergreift.  
„Unter der Bedingung, dass sie morgen früh zur Kontrolle kommen, entlassen wir sie in einer Stunde“  
„Morgen sur Gontrolle, alles glar“  
Die Ärzte bitten Bucky zur Seite zu sitzen, damit sie Steve von den Geräten und Schläuchen befreien können. Danach verabschieden sich die beiden von dem noch etwas beduselten Steve und schicken eine Pflegerin für die Vitalzeichenkontrolle ins Zimmer. Sie überwacht Steve in der nächsten Stunde drei Mal, bevor auch sie sich von ihm verabschiedet und ihm anrät, sich noch etwas zu schonen. Als Bucky wieder alleine mit Steve im Zimmer sitzt, streckt er seinen Arm nach diesem aus und streichelt ihm über den Oberschenkel.  
„Na, was meinst du? Bist du bereit?”  
„Aber sicher doch, Buck. Mir geht es blendend”  
„Gut, dann lass uns abschwirren, bevor denen noch irgendein Grund einfällt, um dich doch noch hier festzuhalten”  
„Gute Idee“  
Damit erhebt Steve sich vom Krankenbett, schlüpft rasch in die Kleidung, die Wanda ihm bei seiner Einlieferung aus seinem Zimmer gebracht hatte und steckt dann lässig seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
„Wollen wir dann?“  
Bucky nickt und dann verlassen sie zusammen die Krankenstation in Richtung ihrer Zimmer, wobei sie wie gewohnt Händchen halten. Steve steuert sofort auf Buckys Zimmertür zu, weswegen dieser ein Wenig schmunzelt.  
„Was ist? Möchtest du alleine sein?“  
„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!“  
Mit einem kecken Grinsen auf den Lippen wirbelt Steve Bucky daraufhin herum und drückt ihn impulsiv gegen die Holztür, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und heiss gegen dessen Ohr und Nacken haucht.  
„Gut, ich möchte nämlich mit dir unter die Dusche, mein Schatz“  
Bucky bleibt für einen Moment die Luft weg und er versteift sich etwas, weswegen Steve sich von ihm löst und ihn etwas unsicher aus gesenkten Augen anblinzelt.  
„Ich meine, das war nur so eine Idee von mir. Wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du das nicht möchtest“  
„Oh, ich möchte. Ich bin gerade etwas überrascht, dass du mir dieses Angebot machst, weil ich dir gerade heute Morgen gesagt habe, dass ich gerne mal mit duschen möchte, als du noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein warst. Hast du das irgendwie mitbekommen?“  
„Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte, aber mir ist einfach danach, dir besonders nahe zu sein und das möglichst bei allem“  
„Hmm, das klingt sehr vielversprechend“  
Bucky zieht Steve in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und öffnet gleichzeitig geschickt die Zimmertür, sodass Steve ihn mühelos in den Raum drängen kann. Kaum fällt die Tür ins Schloss gehen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft und sie schälen einander sich stürmisch küssend aus den Klamotten.


	5. Living on a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ist nun bereits das letzte Kapitel. Danke an alle, die diese Story bisher gelesen haben. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare oder Kudos freuen, wenn euch meine Geschichte gefällt.

Die beiden stehen sich in Boxershorts gegenüber und Bucky sieht, wie Steve sich auf die Unterlippe beisst, weswegen er ihn verschmitzt angrinst.  
„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?“  
„Oh ja, was denkst denn du?“  
Buckys Grinsen wird noch etwas breiter, als sich plötzlich der Radiowecker einschaltet und Steve ein Wenig die Stirn runzelt. Bucky tritt dicht an ihn heran, legt ihm eine Hand an die Seite und streicht im Vorbeigehen darüber.  
„Mich stört die Musik nicht, aber warum hast du deinen Wecker auf halb sieben abends gestellt?“  
„Wanda hat mich immer um sechs für eine Stunde bei dir am Bett abgelöst und ich wollte sicher pünktlich zurück sein“  
„Du hast die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett gesessen?“  
„Naja, nicht immer gesessen, manchmal war ich einfach da und habe leicht trainiert oder mit Wanda den Langzeiteffekt ihrer Behandlung überprüft. Bisher hält er noch tadellos an“  
„Dann bist du noch nicht mal aus dem Zimmer, wenn mich die Pflegerin gewaschen hat?“  
„Ich habe keine Krankenschwester so nahe an dich herangelassen“  
„Bitte?“  
„Manche waren einfach zu erpicht darauf, dir an die Wäsche zu gehen, da habe ich es lieber selber gemacht“  
„Du hast mich gewaschen?!“  
„Ja, ich habe mich von der Ersten in allem instruieren lassen, weil sie mich auch gleich gefragt hat, ob ich helfen möchte und dann habe ich das übernommen. Ich hoffe, das war okay“  
Bucky schaut fragend zu Steve, der sofort sanft zu lächeln beginnt und einige Schritte auf ihn zukommt.  
„Aber natürlich ist das okay für mich, Buck, danke. Komm her“  
Ohne zu zögern überwindet Bucky die Distanz zwischen ihnen, schlingt seine Arme um Steves Mitte und küsst ihn gefühlvoll. Steves Hände finden ihren Weg an Buckys Nacken und in seine halblangen Haare, wo sie sich vergraben und Bucky näher ziehen. Steve knabbert fordernd an Buckys Unterlippe und dringt dann mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund vor, um diesen zufrieden schnurrend zu erkunden. Erregt atmend lassen sie nach einer Weile voneinander ab und Bucky sieht in Steves lustverhangene Augen, ehe dieser ihn in Richtung Badezimmer steuert und ihm dabei seine Boxershorts über den Hintern schiebt.  
„Die brauchst du nicht, wo wir hingehen mein Hübscher. Na los, steig in die Wanne!“  
Bucky zieht erstaunt die Brauen hoch und tut, wie ihm geheissen, während Steve ihn mit lüsternen Augen verfolgt und sich dabei seiner eigenen Unterhose entledigt. Bucky presst seinen Rücken gegen die kalten Fliesen, als Steve sich zu ihm gesellt und umgehend seinen Körper zu streicheln beginnt. Lechzend feucht bringen sie ihre Lippen immer wieder keuchend aufeinander während sie die Haut des jeweils anderen liebkosen, die Muskeln darunter massieren. Bucky zieht Steve näher an sich heran und so stöhnen beide überwältigt auf, als sich ihre halbharten Glieder schliesslich berühren. Steves Finger verkrallen sich fest in Buckys Hintern, was diesen verschmitzt grinsen lässt, während er seine Hüfte einmal verführerisch gegen die seines Gegenübers rollt, der deshalb lustvoll raunend seinen Kopf in den Nacken wirft. Sobald sich der Griff an seinem Hintern etwas lockert, lässt er sich auf die Knie sinken und presst seine Lippen auf Steves Unterbauch. Dieser saugt scharf Luft in seine Lungen und greift mit seinen Händen haltsuchend in Buckys nasse Haare, was diesen anspornt weiter nach unten zu küssen. Als er beim Ansatz von Steves Männlichkeit ankommt, lässt er von ihm ab, was ihm ein beinahe unzufriedenes Murren einbringt. Bucky krault über Steves Hüften und Oberschenkel und lächelt glücklich zurück, als der Mann über ihm liebevoll durch seine Haare wuschelt und ihn verliebt anlächelt. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, umfasst Bucky mit seiner rechten Hand Steves Schaft und bringt dessen Spitze zu seinem Mund, um lasziv darüber zu lecken, bevor er seine Lippen darum schliesst. Steves raues Stöhnen dringt sofort an sein Ohr, worauf er ihn noch mehr in seinen Mund aufnimmt und mit seiner Hand zu pumpen beginnt. Selbst genüsslich murrend, hält er Augenkontakt mit dem immer lauter stöhnenden Steve, der mit einem Mal heftig zu zittern beginnt und ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit von sich wegdrückt.  
„Noch nicht“  
Steves atemlose Erklärung vertreibt Buckys unmittelbare Unsicherheit und bringt sein Lächeln wieder zurück. Er lässt seine Hände sinnlich über die nasse Haut seines Gegenübers gleiten als er aufsteht und versiegelt ihre Lippen miteinander zu einem stürmischen Kuss. Er lässt sich dann abermals von Steve lotsen, als dieser ihn aus der Wanne dirigiert und ihn tropfnass rückwärts in Richtung Bett treibt. Gemeinsam und ohne ihr Lippengefecht zu unterbrechen, lassen sie sich auf die Matratze fallen, wo sie ihr Liebesspiel hungrig fortsetzen. Beide Männer keuchen und zittern heftig, während sie ihre schwitzenden Körper aneinander reiben, als Bucky sich zu Steves Ohr beugt und heiss dagegen haucht.  
„Baby, ich will dich!“  
Er spürt, wie Steve bei seinen Worten eine Gänsehaut bekommt, weswegen er zufrieden grinst und spielerisch an dessen Nacken knabbert. Dann setzt sich Steve plötzlich auf und zieht ihn auf seinen Schoss, bevor er ihm sein Becken raunend entgegenrollt.  
„Und ich will dich, mein Schatz!“  
„Hmm Stevie, dann nimm mich! Ich möchte dich in mir spüren!“  
Steve saugt scharf Luft in seine Lungen, ehe er Buckys Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und ihn innig küsst. Dann kramt er im Nachttischchen und zieht eine Tube Gleitgel daraus hervor, von dem er sich grosszügig auf die Finger gibt. Voller Erwartung krallt sich Bucky in Steves Haarschopf fest und legt seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers, während sie verlangende Blicke austauschen und Steve das Gleitgel beiseitelegt. Mit der freien Hand spreizt er Buckys Pobacken etwas und dringt dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein, weswegen sich dessen Atmung beschleunigt. Bucky bemerkt Steves unsicheren Blick und krault ihm deshalb ermunternd lächelnd durch die Haare, worauf dieser den straffen Muskelring zu massieren beginnt. Bucky verfällt in ein rhythmisches genüssliches Seufzen, als ein zweiter Finger in ihn gleitet und ihn vorbereitend dehnt. Heiss atmend versiegelt er seine Lippen mit Steves und beginnt sich dessen Fingern entgegenzubewegen. Bucky ist bereits ganz kribbelig, als Steve mit einem dritten Finger in ihn eindringt und ihn damit weiter sanft lockert.  
„Oh Baby, ich will mehr von dir…jetzt!“  
Mit diesen Worten umfasst er ihre sich berührenden Glieder und beginnt in einem gemächlichen Tempo zu pumpen, weswegen sie beide aufstöhnen und ihre Lippen immer wieder schmatzend aufeinanderpressen. Steve lässt Buckys Pobacke los, wühlt noch einmal in seiner Nachttischschublade und zieht ein Kondompäckchen daraus hervor. Als er seine Finger aus Bucky zurückzieht, nimmt dieser das quadratische Päckchen an sich und reisst die Folie vorsichtig auf. Danach streicht er noch ein paar Mal über Steves Härte, bevor er den Gummi gekonnt darauf abrollt ohne ihre gierigen Lippen voneinander zu trennen. Dann lehnt er sich doch etwas nach hinten, blickt Steve in die lustverhangenen und leicht glasigen Augen und lächelt ihn liebend an, während er sich auf dessen Schoss zurechtrückt und sein Becken anhebt. Er greift nach Steves Länge und bringt dessen Spitze an seinen Eingang, als er plötzlich an den Hüften gepackt und daran gehindert wird, diese zu senken. Aus dem Konzept gebracht, sucht er Steves Blick und findet ein Paar nervöse, fragende Augen.  
„Ist etwas, Stevie?“  
„Ich…ähm…bist du sicher, dass du das…ich meine, dass du es so möchtest?“  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es ist alles so, wie ich es möchte, okay?“  
Bucky lächelt Steve bestätigend an und streichelt ihm mit dem Handrücken über die rauen Wangen, bevor er sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe beisst, während er mit dem Daumen Steves Mund nachzeichnet.  
„Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen. Und jetzt komm her mein Schöner“  
Er zieht Steve in einen verlangenden Kuss, während er mit seiner Hand wieder über Steves Länge streicht und ihn so zum Keuchen bringt. Er verwickelt den Mann unter sich in einen wilden Zungenkuss und platziert sich währenddessen wieder optimal auf dessen Schoss. Sobald Steve wieder richtig hart ist und liebestoll in ihren Kuss stöhnt, beginnt Bucky sein Becken zu senken und keucht mit einer Mischung aus Pläsier und Anstrengung, als Steves Spitze schliesslich in ihn eindringt. Sofort legt Steve eine Hand an seine Wange und sieht ihn aufmerksam an, ohne sonst einen weiteren Wank zu tun. Bucky dreht zu Antwort seinen Kopf und küsst Steves Hand und Finger, bevor er sich noch etwas mehr auf dessen Schoss sinken lässt.  
„Es geht mir gut Baby, keine Sorge“  
Steves Hand wandert zu seinem Po und streichelt liebevoll darüber, bevor sie sich um seine Hüfte legt und ihm so mehr Halt gibt. Mit Hilfe dieser Stütze lässt er sich Stück für Stück gänzlich auf Steves Schoss sinken und schaudert berauscht, als er Steves Schambein an seinem Hintern spürt. Er lässt sich einen Moment Zeit, um sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen, bevor er sein Becken vorsichtig zu rollen beginnt und so sie beide laut stöhnen lässt. Steve schliesst berauscht seine Augen und lässt seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, um seiner Kehle einen inbrünstig knurrenden Laut entkommen zu lassen.  
„Gott Steven, du bist so verdammt sexy“  
Er lässt die Bewegungen seines Beckens etwas grösser werden und leckt sich immer wenn sich ihre lüsternen dunklen Blicke treffen erregt über die Lippen, was Steve mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen quittiert. Dann stütz sich Steve mit einer Hand ab und drückt sich Buckys Stössen mit einem lauten Stöhnen entgegen, weswegen dieser unkontrolliert zu zittern beginnt.  
„Und du fühlst dich unglaublich gut an, Buck“  
Sein Orgasmus kommt unerbittlich auf ihn zugerollt und es braucht nur wenige weitere Stösse bis er sich mit Steves Namen auf den Lippen auf dessen Bauch ergiesst. Kurz darauf wird Steve ungezügelt laut, zieht Bucky ganz nahe an seinen verschwitzen Körper und erreicht schliesslich heftig atmend und gegen Buckys Hals stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt. Danach bewegen sie sich noch mit sanfter werdenden Bewegungen weiter, bis sie ihre Ekstase ausgestanden haben und sich schliesslich Halt suchend aneinander festhalten. Bucky vergräbt sein Gesicht in Steves feuchten blonden Haaren und atmet tief und entspannt ein, während er ihm zärtlich über die Schultern und Oberarme streichelt.  
„Ich liebe dich, Stevie!“  
„Und ich dich Buck, von ganzem Herzen!“  
Bucky lehnt sich wieder etwas zurück und lächelt selig, während er sich von Steves Schoss erhebt, sich dann dicht neben ihm auf die Matratze legt und federleicht über seine Brust krault. Im Hintergrund wird die Musik, die gerade noch von der Stimme des Moderators übertönt wurde, wieder etwas lauter und Bucky beginnt zu grinsen.  
„Was ist so lustig?“  
„We gotta hold on to what we’ve got. It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that’s a lot for love. We’ll give it a shot! Oh, we’re halfway there. Woah-hoa living on a prayer. Take my hand we’ll make it I swear. Woah-hoa living on a prayer”  
Steve staunt nicht schlecht, als Bucky plötzlich vom Bett rutscht, lauthals mitzusingen beginnt und eine kleine Show für ihn aufs Parkett legt. Er muss sich etwas anstrengen um bei diesem Anblick ernst zu bleiben, aber als Bucky bei der zweitletzten Zeile des Refrains seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, nimmt er diese ohne zu zaudern und lässt sich von seinem Liebsten in eine passionierte Umarmung lotsen. Er geniesst Buckys Wärme, die ihn unverzüglich einzulullen beginnt und seufzt glücklich über das gelöste Lachen, dass dieser nun von sich gibt.  
„Ich höre dein Lachen für mein Leben gern“  
Bucky schliesst seine Arme noch etwas fester um Steve, bevor er von ihm ablässt und ihm sein schiefes Grinsen zeigt.  
„Das ist gut. Es ist nämlich dein Verdienst, dass ich so sorglos sein kann“  
„Und du bist es, der mich so unendlich glücklich macht! Jetzt ist es endlich so, wie es sein soll“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist's gewesen.  
> Wenn ihr Anregungen oder ähnliches für mich habt, dann schreibt mir doch einen Kommentar. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.


End file.
